GIRLS!
by xxbloodyxkissesxx
Summary: girls go to camp greenlake


characters  
  
Erin/Nugget  
  
Magnet  
  
Lorena/Crazy   
  
squid  
  
Ben  
  
Karina  
  
Sara/Devil kat  
  
X-Ray  
  
Jessica/Juliet   
  
Zero  
  
Sheri/Cavegirl,   
  
Caveman  
  
Loren/Lai   
  
Armpit  
  
Michelle/Shanell   
  
Zigzag  
  
Kayli/Sporty   
  
Twitch   
  
The Warden   
  
Mr. Sir  
  
Mr. Pendancekey  
  
nurse  
  
Chapter 1   
  
All the girls stepped off the bus with a suitcase in one hand and a purse in the other. There was about 9 girls. They all followed the guard into a small house type thing.   
  
"So these are the little delinquents??" asked a tall guy with a beard and he was eating sunflower seeds he looked really grumpy.  
  
"Yes this is them." said the guard and the he left.  
  
"My name is Mr.Sir every time you talk to me you will call me by name Mr.Sir. Now which one of you is Erin?"   
  
"That would be me dude." replied Erin with a smile her smile quickly faded when she saw Mr.Sir heading toward her.   
  
"I said when you talk to me you will call me by my name Mr.Sir."  
  
"yes Mr.Sir" Erin said.   
  
"Ok know which one of you is Jessica?" Jessica raised her hand. "ok and who is Loren?"   
  
"Me!" Loren said sounding really proud of herself.   
  
"So your happy that you robbed Bill Gates?" asked Mr.Sir.   
  
"Yes Mr.Sir."   
  
"Ok who is Lorena?" Lorena raised her hand "You blew up the FBI?" asked Mr. Sir   
  
"Yes Mr.Sir I did." all the girls looked at her really surprised. After that Mr.Sir kept calling off the girls names. Then a tall guy with a badly burned nose walked in. He looked much nicer than Mr.Sir   
  
"Hello girls I am Dr.Pendancekey. I will be your consular know I know that you guys-"   
  
"Excuse me" Loren interrupted "But we are girls not guys"   
  
"Ok" said Mr.Pendancekey."You girls have done some really bad things especially you Loena but you aren't a bad person I respect you now follow me" So all the girls followed Mr. Pendancekey. When they stepped outside they saw a bunch of tents and two boys walking towards them. "Why hello Alan, and Theodore said Mr.Pendnacekey.   
  
"Hey" one of the guys replied he was white with a orange hat on and orange suit. Both of the boys were really dirty. "Im Squid and that's Armpit" he said pointing to the other boy. He was black and a little chubbier.   
  
"And who is this" asked Armpit sort of looking at Loren. "This is...Loren, Lorena, Erin, Sara, Jessica, Sheri, Michelle, and Kayli" Mr. pendancekey said pointing to each one of the girls. "Ok girls follow these boys and they will show you where your tent is and where there tent is just in case you need anything" said Mr.Pendancekey.   
  
"Ok" said the girls and they all followed the boys to a tent called G-tent.   
  
"This is where you guys will be staying" said squid.   
  
"Do you want to see the rest of D-tent?" asked Armpit   
  
"Sure" replied Sheri so the girls followed Squid, and Armpit.   
  
chapter 2  
  
Lorena's POV  
  
Wow this place is really hot man I wish I didn't have to be here I mean blowing up the FBI isn't that bad. I mean it was pure accident. But there could be one good thing about this place. That Squid person is pretty cute. And he seems really nice.  
  
Squids POV  
  
That Lorena person is really pretty hot I wonder what she thinks of me. I wonder what she did to get herself here. Oh well I will have to ask her she seems really nice. I think I like her but I don't know. Oh well we are almost there.  
  
Armpits POV  
  
Man Loren is hot and I think she likes me but I have no idea I mean I get released soon I hope. Oh well I like her a lot and I just met her. What should I do man I mean shes hot and stuff I wonder what she did. What should her nickname be? Well I guess we will have to figure that out when we get there and X asks her.   
  
Loren's POV  
  
Armpit is pretty cool. I mean I think hes not that hot but hes really nice. Well kind of. You know. I wonder what he did. Oh well...   
  
"We are here" Squid said breaking into everyone's thoughts. All of the girls followed the guys into d-tent. Squid introduced everyone "ok that's X-ray, Caveman, Zigzag, Twitch, Magnet, and Zero," said Squid pointing to everyone. "Hey" the girls said,   
  
"We should give them nicknames" said X-ray   
  
"Alight" said Squid. All the girls sat down on a cot next to the boy that they each liked. Lorena sat next to Squid, Loren sat next to Armpit, Erin sat next to Magnet, Sara sat next to X-ray, Jessica sat next to Zero, Sheri sat next to Caveman, Michelle sat next to Zigzag, and Kayli sat next to Twitch. "Oh and before I forget this is Lorena, Loren, Erin, Sara, Jessica, Sheri, Michelle, and Kayli" said Squid pointing to them.   
  
"Ok" said X-ray "What did you do to get here Loren?"   
  
"Robbed Bill Gates" she said. All the guys mouths dropped open.   
  
"Ok you are Lai. What about you Erin?"   
  
"Well I uhh... stole hundreds of dollars in make-up."   
  
"You will be.. Nugget and you Sara?"   
  
"I ran away from juvenile hall and threatened to kill a guard" everyone looked surprised   
  
"Ok your Devil Kat and you Jessica?" she said nothing she is kind of shy "Ok well you will be Juliet then. And you Sheri?"   
  
"Stealing"   
  
"Ok you are Cavegirl and you Michelle?"   
  
"Jacked a jet from my dads airforce."   
  
"Wow you will be Shanelle and you Kayli?"   
  
"Oh I stole sports equipment."   
  
"Then you are Sporty. And you Lorena?"   
  
"Oh I blew up the FBI" everyone fell of there cots.   
  
"Ok then you are going to be Crazy"   
  
"Alight that's ok" replied Crazy  
  
chapter 3 (the next day)   
  
"Get you lazy butts out of bed!!! now!!! its time to dig!!!" Yelled Mr.Sir going to each tent. When he finally reached G-tent the girls got out of bed got dressed and went straight to d-tent.   
  
"Hey guys" said Sporty as she walked in seeing the guys still lying in bed.   
  
"Wake up squid!!" yelled Crazy as she jumped on his cot.   
  
"Alight im up im up" said Squid. All the other girls started doing the same things to the guys that they each liked.   
  
"Alight guys lets go eat" said X-ray   
  
"Umm... X-ray where do we eat?" asked Devil Kat   
  
"Well just follow us" X-ray responded so the girls followed the boys.   
  
"EWE im not going to eat this stuff!!" said Shanelle.   
  
"Well you got to man if you don't then you wont be able to dig today." said Zigzag .   
  
"Well this stuff looks nasty" said Sporty "Besides how far deep and wide do we have to dig?"   
  
"Didn't they tell you?" said Mr.Pendancekey from right behind them. "The guys were supposed to tell you about all the rules and stuff. Now they will have to suffer the consequences. Nnow Theodore you explain everything to these nice young ladies" and Mr.Pendancekey and walked away.   
  
"Oops sorry guys I didn't mean to get you in trouble" said Sporty.   
  
"Its ok" said Armpit. "Alight you guys... I mean girls have to dig a hole 5 feet deep and 5 feet wide everyday. And that's about it"   
  
"Dude tell them about the lizards man." said Caveman.   
  
"What lizards theres lizards here?" said Cavegirl with a concerned and kind of worried look on her face.   
  
"Man your going to scare them." said Magnet.   
  
"But they got to know" said Armpit.   
  
"Fine I will tell them."said Zigzag "Ok you should be careful because there are these yellow spotted lizards that hide in holes and if you get bit by one you better run or something because you will die a slow and painful death." Zigzag finished he watched as the girls faces turned to worried looks.   
  
"Are there l..l...lots of them?" asked Lai   
  
"Well i don't know" said Magnet "Kind of"   
  
"Ok people lets go dig!!" said X-ray and so they all went out to dig  
  
chapter 4   
  
Zigzags POV  
  
man I wish that I wouldn't have told the girls about the lizards I mean they look scared out of there wits. Especially Shanelle. I mean I like love her. She is so hot and nice and sweet. But I bet that she like hates me. Oh well Everyone hates me.   
  
Shanelles POV  
  
Those lizards sort of scared me but oh well im glad that I was warned. I wish I could hear what Zigzag was thinking... I wish I could tell him how I feel. Because like I really like him I even think that I might be in love. Then I got up and went to Crazy's hole. "Hey crazy?" I asked   
  
"Yeah" she said   
  
"Well umm..." I started but then I seen that almost every person in d-tent and g-tent was watching. The only ones that weren't was Zero and Juliet. so I decided to ask her later "Never mind." I managed out in a soft voice. Then went back to my hole and kept digging.   
  
Crazy's POV  
  
Wow that was weird I wonder what Shanelle wanted to tell me? It must have been something personal or like girl stuff because when she saw everyone looking at her she said never mind. Well maybe I should talk to her about it when we get done digging out holes. It better not be something like she likes squid or something. Because then I would have to kill her. But oh well. That's probably not it. So anyway wow these holes are hard to dig Ii am only like half way don't with mine.   
  
Lai's POV  
  
Man this is hard. I hate this! I cant believe that I am here. I didn't even do anything that bad. I mean god. robbing Bill Gates isn't that bad? Well oh well I cant believe how everyone is to Armpit. Sure he smells really bad but oh well I can deal with that at leased hes a nice person. And a very sweet guy deep down inside. I think. I just wish that he would tell me that he likes me I mean it is really obvious and I would tell him first but the rule is that the guys are supposed to tell the girls first oh well maybe he will later oh wait he looks like hes getting ready to come over here. No wait false alarm. Oh well. Better get back to digging  
  
Armpits POV  
  
Man I got to go talk to Lai. She is so pretty. I mean god look at her nice hair blowing in the wind and her beautiful body just standing there digging her hole. And then here I am ok I am getting up to go talk to her. Right know. Come on Armpit I can do it alight I am almost up ok Im down. Hold on zipper check. Hh man zipper is unzipped. Better zip that up. *zip* Ok wow that was a close one. Oh here comes X-ray better act like Im doing something.   
  
"Hey Armpit what are you doing down there?" asked X-ray   
  
"Oh hey X I am just oh you know umm..." what is the word I am looking for I never was a good liar. Now everyone was staring at me even Zero and Juliet. "Digging yeah that's it man digging." i finally said   
  
"Oh ok because that's not what it looked like " X-ray said then walked away. everyone was laughing know and Ii just couldn't bring myself to talk to Lai. Oh well it will have to wait.  
  
no one POV  
  
Soon everyone heard a car pull up and so everyone put there heads up to see what it was. It was the warden. She walked to each one of the girls holes and told them to stand in a line. All d-tent just watched "Ok Nugget, Crazy, Devil Kat, Juliet, Cavegirl, Lai, Shanelle, and Sporty, come with me now!!!" said the warden so the girls all followed her to the wardens cabin.   
  
chapter 5  
  
  
  
Sporty's POV  
  
Man what did I do? I just got here and I am already in trouble. I mean oh my god. I hate this I wonder what she is going to do to us. Because Twitch did warn me about her. "Remember to stay away from the warden." He had said. "And whatever you do not I repeat do not ever make fun of her. she will like almost kill you. and I don't want that to happen." Those were his exact words it is kind of obvious that he likes me because he said that he didn't want anything bad to happen to me. I think that is a sign.   
  
No ones POV  
  
All the girls were walking to the warden's cabin. The warden drove the like what seemed 10 blocks and the girls walked slowly and talked. "What do you think shes going to do?" asked Devil Kat.   
  
"I don't know but Twitch told me about her" said Sporty. "She seems bad."   
  
"Oh hey Shanelle what did you want to ask me earlier?" asked Crazy. Shanelle moved a little closer to Crazy and the girls kind of walked in a like huddle thing.   
  
"Well" started shanelle "I was wondering how do you know when you are in love because Ii think I love zZigzag." all the girls laughed a little bit as they kept walking along all the girls reveled who there secret crush out of d-tent was.   
  
"Well I like Magnet" said Nugget.   
  
"And I like Squid" admitted Crazy getting red in the face   
  
"Well I like X-ray" said Devil Kat.   
  
"I like Zero" said Juliet all the girls looked at her surprised that she actually talked.   
  
"I think that Caveman is hot and nice" said Cavegirl   
  
"Makes sense" said Lai they all laughed. "I think that Armpit is a cutie even though he smells" All the girls looked at her like she was messed up in the head   
  
"I totally like Twitch" said Sporty all the girls were relived that they each liked a different D-tent member. Crazy was especially happy. Soon they arrived at the Wardens cabin. Before they went in the girls talked one moment outside. "Ok girls remember don't say anything that you will regret." said Sporty. They all nodded there heads as they understood. And then Shanelle knocked on the door. The Warden opened it and said   
  
"I have been waiting for you." And then told the girls to come in. "Ok ladies have seat on one of the couches or chairs." so the girls did as they were told. The Warden got up and walked around the room in circles like she was pacing."Ok girls listen up. This is usually a boys camp but know we made a girls tent. And I just want you snot nosed brats to know that if any of you girls fool around with any of the guys. I will find out then I will hurt you bad do you understand?" said the Warden practically yelling.   
  
"Yeah" replied the girls   
  
"Ok then now go back to your holes." The girls quickly got up and walked out.   
  
"Wow that was strange" said Lai   
  
"Ii don't know but im running I want to get my hole dug" said Crazy so all the girls ran back to there place where they are supposed to dig and when they got there they couldn't believe their eyes...   
  
chapter 6  
  
The girls looked down into there holes and saw that there was three lizards in every one of there holes. And that's where they had to dig. Well, the girls didn't want to wait till the lizards got out of there holes so they just went into there holes and started hitting the lizards with there shovels. Soon all the lizards were jumping around everywhere. The girls were afraid that they were going to get bit.   
  
"Help!!!" screamed the girls soon all the D-tent boys came running and saw what was happening. Each guy ran to protect there girl. A lizard started to leap at Sporty and Twitch jumped in front of it. The lizard almost bit him but it bounced off his stomach. Then all the guys were like hiding the girls underneath them. Then all the lizards left.   
  
"Wow thank you Squid." said Crazy giving him a big hug.   
  
"Yeah thank you guys that was really sweet." said Sporty then she gave twitch a big long passionate kiss on the lips.   
  
Twitchs POV  
  
Wow that was so cool. I cant believe it. She really likes. me. Yhat is so cool. I mean like totally awesome. Shes a good kisser too.   
  
no one POV  
  
Just then the Warden stepped out of a hole and said "Ah hah! I knew that you girls would try to do something with the guys."   
  
"Oh so you put the lizards in our holes?" asked Crazy   
  
"Yes I did." said the Warden. "And I want you, Squid, Sporty, and Twitch to follow me to my cabin. I would like to talk to you guys now!!!" then she got up and walked away.   
  
"What do you think is going to happen?" Sporty asked   
  
"Well I don't know but whatever happens remember D-tent and G-tent is behind you 300% of the way we will always be here for you." said X-ray.   
  
"Yeah what X said we will always be here for you." Zigzag repeated   
  
"ok ladies lets go to the warden's cabin" said Squid.   
  
"Hey what about me" asked Twitch   
  
"Like I said come on ladies lets go." and everyone laughed soon they were on there way when Zigzag stopped them.   
  
"Hey Squid can I come?" he said   
  
"Why?" replied Squid.   
  
"Because I am paranoid I want to see what happens"   
  
"Fine but you got to look in the window" And then they were on there way. soon enough they reached the warden's cabin and knocked on the door. The warden opened the door with a big butcher knife in her hand and said   
  
"Come in I got big plans for you."...  
  
chapter 7   
  
Squids POV  
  
oh my god what is she going to do to us? i hope that she doesn't hurt any of us especially crazy or like well none of us. because crazy is like my girl and sporty and twitch are just like brothers and sisters to me. well she has a butcher knife i wonder what's going to happen. maybe she is going to try to kill us or something? i hope not. because i really like crazy. and i wouldn't want anything to happen to her. i would rather me die then any of these people who are with me. i wonder what zigzag is doing? oh well....  
  
twitches POV  
  
man i hope the warden doesn't do anything to sporty. well or squid or crazy but mostly sporty. i like love her and she loves me. maybe she will go out with me. i would really love that. that would be like the coolest thing. but she might say no because of the warden. oh man what do i do know?.?  
  
crazy's POV  
  
man i hope that the warden doesn't punish squid because i hugged him he didn't hug me. so squid shouldn't get into any trouble. i hope that she doesn't do anything to bad. you know i mean like i want her to like just yell at us if anything. i hope she doesn't hurt us because then squid wont be able to do anything with me. oh man...  
  
sporty's POV  
  
darn what is she going to do. i bet shes going to try to kill us with that butcher knife. i don't want twitch to get hurt he didn't do anything. well i don't want anyone to get hurt except for the warden. because i hate the warden. i wonder what's going to happen when we all leave camp Greenlake? i mean i wonder if twitch and i will still be together you know.   
  
zigzags POV  
  
what's going on? i cant see that well. darn i hope that they are ok i wonder what the warden is doing to them. oh well i cant stop thinking about it. "AAAAHHHH!!!" said someone from inside? oh my god what was that what happened? im going to find the others  
  
back at camp  
  
"i wonder what happened to squid, and twitch, and crazy, and sporty?" said caveman holding cavegirl   
  
"they are probably alight squid and twitch are tough" said x-ray just then zigzag ran in the tent   
  
"hey everyone come quick i think that the warden is hurting twitch, sporty, crazy" and squid. said zigzag   
  
"why would you think that?" said x-ray   
  
"man x just trust me i heard screaming. just follow me" said zigzag and they all went running to the wardens cabin. soon they all heard screaming. all the people in d-tent and g-tent were trying to see through the window when they heard a voice coming from behind them.   
  
"hey what are you kids doing?" all the kids turned around and saw Mr. sir and Mr. pendancekey standing there watching them...  
  
chapter 8   
  
x-rays POV  
  
oh shitaki mushrooms!!! we got caught what are we going to do!!!   
  
"ok boys follow us" said Mr. sir. so we all followed Mr. sir and Mr. pendancekey wondering what they were doing. soon enough they were knocking on the warden's door. the warden came to the door and i could see squid and crazy inside but i couldn't see twitch and sporty. it looked like squid had cuts all over his face and his arms. and that crazy had like whip marks all over her face. i could see a arm and a leg on the floor. i suspected it belonged to sporty because the leg had no hair on it. unless twitch shaves his legs. i don't think he does but he might.   
  
"well you do something with them." was the last thing that the warden said before she closed the door in Mr. sirs face.   
  
in the wardens cabin   
  
"please leave me alone i promise i wont do anything else. just please leave me alone?" said sporty she had cuts all over her legs.   
  
"well that will teach you to ever do anything with any of the guys here in camp Greenlake. know go sit over there on that couch and sit and don't do anything but watch what i do to your little friend twitch." twitch was shaking so badly. he just sat there and watched the warden go in a room and get something.   
  
"man what do you think shes getting?" said squid   
  
"i don't know but are you ok sporty?" asked twitch with a concerned look on his face.   
  
"yeah im fine i think. but i hope she doesn't hurt you that bad." said sporty as she gave him a hug then sat back down. in like twenty seconds the warden returned to the room with a brass colored case in her hand. she sat down on the couch next in between squid and crazy. she pulled out a red colored nail polish.   
  
"you see this nail polish I have to make it by myself. you know what my secret ingredient it? its snake venom its completely harmless when its dry." said the warden then she applied a nice think coat on her nails and made the kids stand in a straight line and she went through and scratched each one of them. right on the neck. soon all the kids were on the floor screaming. as soon as everyone started to calm down the warden pushed crazy onto the floor.   
  
"NO don't touch her!!" yelled squid   
  
"squid its ok i will be fine." crazy managed to say. then the warden was about to cut her with the butcher knife. "no please don't do it. i promise i will stay away from squid. i wont do anything else to upset you." said crazy with tears in her eyes. but the warden didn't listen to her she just started to cut her legs and arms.   
  
back with Mr. sir and Mr. pendancekey   
  
"ok boys and girls you all will have to dig to holes a day know." said Mr.. and the kids nodded and Mr. sir and Mr. pendancekey walked out. then all the d-tent and g-tent heard screaming outside for someone to come and help them. it sounded like squid, sporty, crazy, and twitch when they got there they couldn't even speak...   
  
chapter 9  
  
x-rays POV  
  
darn what the heck did the warden to do them. it looks like she tried to kill them. "come one you guys we need to get them to the med tent." i said. so we picked them up the girls just stayed in the tent and talked.   
  
"do you think that they will be ok?" asked magnet.   
  
"i don't know but we better hurry they probably will."i said   
  
"hey x?" asked zigzag   
  
"yeah" i said   
  
"what if they die and what if the warden sees us taking them maybe she will do the same thing to us." zigzag said   
  
"wait how would the warden see you guys taking us here?" asked sporty weakly "well the warden has little microphones and cameras around everywhere she watches us." he said   
  
"really? so that's how she knew my name?" said crazy struggling to move.   
  
"no man zigzag suffers from acute paranoia." i said   
  
"oh" said crazy.   
  
no ones POV  
  
"hey baby stop moving your going to be ok? just don't move." squid said. the warden didn't hurt him and twitch as bad as she hurt the girls.   
  
"but squid it hurts so bad." she said with tears in her eyes.   
  
"yeah it just hurts so much i just want the pain to go away. please twitch make the pain go away please." whined sporty as she took hold of twitches hand. she squeezed it so hard that his hand turned purple kind of. when they reached the tent Mr. pendancekey came out and was like   
  
"what happened to them?"   
  
"well lets see umm.. let me tell you the warden happened to them that's what!!" shouted zigzag   
  
"well ok calm down and bring them into the tent. ok??"so the kids did so. "well they are going to be ok but they are hurt pretty bad. well the girls are the guys are ok though." he said.   
  
"im a go tell the chickas k" said magnet so he ran back to the girls tent "hey chickas come here fast..." he said and the girls followed him. when they got there they were shocked to see that the girls were standing know and well the boys were already standing.   
  
"hey are you guys ok?" asked devil kat.   
  
"yeah they will be fine" said Mr. pendancekey.   
  
"do they have to dig tomarrow?" asked zigzag   
  
"well... since there condition is so bad no they don't have to dig tomarrow." he said.   
  
the next day   
  
"GET OUT OF BED PEOPLE KNOW!!!" Mr. sir yelled x-ray was the first one to get up.   
  
"ok you guys get up. except you squid and twitch." he said and all the boys walked out except for squid and twitch. they slept in for a little while,  
  
at the g-tent  
  
the girls were awake at once when Mr. sir came in and when all the other girls were gone sporty and crazy stayed in the tent and talked. "hey you really like twitch don't you?" asked crazy   
  
"well of course hes all i think about day and night." said sporty both girls laughed.   
  
crazy's POV  
  
man i feel so much better but i really don't want to dig today so i will just pretend that i feel sick. he .   
  
"how much do you like squid?" asked sporty well i really didn't have to think much about that one. the truth was that i really liked squid a lot. and i really did want to marry him but you know i wasn't really ready for that. "well i like him a lot. he is really nice. and sweet." i said just then i had the most brilliant idea. "hey why don't you go into d-tent and stay with twitch and squid come in here and we can talk like you know to our guys." i said.   
  
"that's a great idea, what are you guys going to do.?" said sporty then laughed. "just talk duh!" i said i little to quickly. then i laughed.   
  
sporty's POV  
  
that was a totally awesome plan that crazy had. i sure hope it works.   
  
"well why don't you go know and i will wait here." crazy said.   
  
"ok" and i walked out of the tent. i started to walk toward d-tent and met squid half way. "where are you going?"i asked him   
  
"well i am going to go see crazy where are you going?" he said with a smile on his face.   
  
"to see twitch where else." i said. then we kept walking our separate ways. when i got there twitch was sleeping. "hey baby wake up." i said softly.   
  
"no momma let me sleep longer please?" he said   
  
"hey wake up twitch" i said as i kissed his nose. then he got up and returned the kiss. i wonder what's happening with squid and crazy?  
  
crazy's POV  
  
"hey squid" crazy said to him as he walked into the room and sat next to her on my cot.   
  
"hey what's up?" he said   
  
"nothing"was her only reply before he kissed her on the mouth a long passionate kiss. they went farther then talking way farther than they ever thought they would go.  
  
chapter 10  
  
digging holes  
  
"hey what do you think sporty and twitch are doing?" asked zigzag   
  
"hey x you want to take this one?" asked magnet   
  
"sure man they are probably getting there jiggy down." he said everyone laughed even zero laughed.   
  
"what about squid and crazy?" zigzag brought up.   
  
"man who knows they could be doing anything." x-ray said. then they continued digging  
  
back in d-tent   
  
"wow twitch that was awesome!" sporty said whipping the matted hair stuck to her forehead.   
  
"thank you too baby." he replied giving her a kiss.   
  
"we better get dressed the other will be coming back soon." said twitch "yeah" sporty replied. so they got dressed and sporty got up and gave twitch a kiss and left to go back to her tent.   
  
sporty's POV  
  
wow twitch is so great too bad we didn't go all the way but i guess what we did was good also. he is so sweet an nice. hmm... i wonder what squid and crazy are doing? i am getting pretty close. hmm i hear well maybe i should like just listen on the side and see it they are doing anything? no nothing. so i walked in "AAAHHHH!!!!" i screamed and ran out of there. i cant believe what i just saw. with my eyes. that is nasty.. im going back to d-tent so i ran all the way back. "twitch !" i screamed running in. "what is it what's wrong" he said   
  
"i just saw squid and crazy in g-tent on her cot together." i said   
  
"what were they doing." he said.   
  
"well..." i started   
  
"i think i know" he interrupted me.   
  
"but don't tell anyone else. i don't think they want you to know." i said and he agreed.   
  
back in g-tent  
  
"oh my god that was weird. i cant believe she walked in on us." crazy said.   
  
"don't worry about it baby" squid said.   
  
"well i hope she doesn't tell i will talk to her tonight you better get to your tent. so he went when he got there sporty left and twitch had a huge smile on his face...  
  
chapter 11  
  
squids POV  
  
damn i bet he knows. but how? oh man it was probably sporty when she walked in on us. oh man i hope he didn't tell anyone. well i better talk to him about it then but i am not going to tell him exactly what we did i mean we did go the whole nine yards but i don't want them to know so i will just say we went to uhh... 3rd base  
  
no bodies POV  
  
"i know what you did." twitch said with a huge smile on his face.   
  
"oh you do then what?" squid said sitting down on his cot.   
  
"well you know i know that you know that i know what you and crazy did." twitch said   
  
"yeah i do but please don't tell i will tell the other guys."squid said as soon as the other d-tent boys came in.   
  
"don't tell who what?" x-ray said.   
  
"well..."squid started but another voice cut him off.   
  
"hey squid and twitch did you and the chikas fool around?" asked magnet "maybe" twitch said with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"oh man you guys didn't go the whole nine yards did you?" asked x-ray   
  
"x man chill the girls are still hurt i only went the whole 7 yards." squid said and laughed.   
  
"what's that?" asked zigzag   
  
"well we got to third base i done about twitch and sporty though." squid said "well we did the same thing." twitch said   
  
"you guys should watch out..." x-ray started "because you could get those girls pregnant you know." x-ray said looking worried. he knew that squid had done the whole thing. but he didn't want to you know let everyone know because squid obviously didn't want to tell everyone. all the guys were headed out to go and eat.   
  
"hey x can i talked to you.?" squid said.   
  
"sure what's up man?" x-ray replied squid and x-ray were the only ones in d-tent.   
  
"man i know that you know that i didn't tell the truth. so like yeah what am i going to do i never even thought about that?" squid said looking really concerned.   
  
"well man i don't know you didn't use protection did you?" he asked   
  
"no" squid said scratching his head.   
  
"well squidly i don't know i mean what are the chances of her getting pregnant?" x-ray said squid thought a moment.   
  
"well i don't know what should i do if she is you know?" squid said sitting back down on a cot.   
  
"well man if she is just don't tell anybody. well you know like the warden or Mr. sir or anybody. and if she is then shes going to have to have the baby here and you and her are going to have to hide it or something." x ray said and he started to sit down.   
  
"man i guess that's going to have to work i hope she doesn't get pregnant though." squid said and he and x-ray walked out of the tent.   
  
back in g-tent  
  
"so what did you and squid do all day?" asked sporty none of the girls were back from camp yet they were still digging there extra holes.   
  
"well me and squid we went the whole nine yards" crazy said with a smile on her face. "but don't tell anybody k?" crazy said.   
  
"ok" replied sporty   
  
"me and twitch only went to 3rd base." sporty said.   
  
"oh that's cool. i have a problem though.?" crazy said with a concerned look "what's wrong are you ok?" sporty asked.   
  
"i think im pregnant...  
  
  
  
chapter 12  
  
"OH mer no way girl!!?" sporty said setting her hand on crazy's   
  
"i don't know what to do here sporty i mean your my best friend here what should i do?" crazy said close to tears. "i mean i don't want to have the baby here and i don't want the warden to take it away." said finished,   
  
"don't worry i will always be here for you but still i mean i don't think your pregnant you don't know yet. you are just going to have to wait." sporty said. then all the girls started coming back.   
  
"hey guys what's going on in here?" devil kat asked   
  
"yeah what's wrong crazy?" lai said   
  
"oh its nothing. i just... miss my family i guess. that's all." crazy said. "oh so what did you two and squid and twitch do all day?" asked cavegirl   
  
"oh nothing" replied sporty then all the girls left for dinner.   
  
lai's POV (later that night)  
  
wow i wonder what happed today with sporty and twitch and crazy and squid. hmm....   
  
"hey sporty are you awake?" i heard crazy ask. i just stayed quiet because maybe they thought i was sleeping.   
  
"yeah what's wrong.?" i heard sporty reply. then i heard the most strangest thing.   
  
"if i am pregnant i want you to be the godmother? if you want will you?" crazy said. i couldn't believe my ears. oh my god!!! crazy is pregnant. what am i going to tell the other girls i know i have to tell them but when? i know tomarrow at breakfast if i can.   
  
"i would love too." i heard sporty reply quickly then i fell asleep.   
  
squids POV  
  
man i don't know i am going to have to talk to crazy tomarrow about this. i don't think that she even can think about that. i hope that's shes not but only time will tell. oh well. i am praying that's shes not but then again i do want a child. i hope that it is a well i don't care what it is but oh well. i know for a fact that if she is pregnant i am going to be there for her all the way i am not going to leave her to take care of the baby by herself. i am going to be an excellent father. way better than mine ever was!!!! "hey x-ray." i said   
  
"yeah" he replied   
  
"are you awake.?" i asked   
  
"no im talk sleeping to you. duh im awake." x-ray said   
  
"well x i want you to be the godfather of my child if i have one ok?" i said hoping that he would say yes   
  
"sure man but im telling you shes not pregnant" x said and then he went to bed. well i better go to bed also   
  
one month later...  
  
"OH m look at how fat shes getting." x-ray said as he approached squids hole. "i know" squid replied.   
  
"you don't think..." x ray said   
  
"well x she isn't fat from eating because she doesn't eat. so shes got to be man." squid said looking worried.   
  
"you should go talk to her about it" x-ray said and he started to walk away but said something before he went "oh and squid congratulations!!." he said. "thank you" squid said. and he got up and went over to crazy's hole. "hey girl your looking kind of big there?" squid said jumping down into her hole.   
  
"yeah i know im pregnant i have had morning sickness. your not going to you know?? leave me are you?" crazy asked   
  
"of course not i love you baby i would never do that to you i love. i am going to be a good father." squid said and then before they knew it the warden was standing there looking right at them.   
  
"you too follow me" she said...  
  
chapter 13  
  
"what do you think is going to happen to them?" devil kat said.   
  
"i don't know but i hope its not bad." x-ray finished her sentence and everyone got back to digging there holes  
  
squids POV  
  
man she better not hurt crazy or i will get so mad that it wont even be funny i swear that i will kill her i will. i love crazy and i will always be by her side and if the warden does do anything then i will have to kill her. i will do the worst possible thing i can think of. hmm... maybe i should get my mind off of the warden if i have a baby what should we name them well... if its a boy i sort of like the name tom or matt or maybe even ben. i don't know but defiantly not Alan!!. if its a girl i would like it to be either tawny or maybe karina or something like that. i don't know i wonder what crazy is thinking.   
  
crazy's POV  
  
i hope she doesn't kill me or my child. i wonder if she will take it away. no wait she cant do that can she?? well im not 18 i am only 16 but squid is 17 so maybe we will be able to make our own decisions. i hope so. well what if she wants to make me have an abortion. no i would never let that happen. a lot of guys say that they wont leave there girl when they are pregnant but they do anyway. i hope that squid doesn't leave me. i love him a lot and he says that he loves me to so i hope that he never leaves me. that would be horrible. what would we name the kids? hmm...   
  
"are you ok baby?" i heard squid say as we started to approach the wardens cabin.   
  
"yeah in fine what about you?" i said.   
  
"i don't know but im scared." he said   
  
"i thought that guys were never scared?" i asked but i didn't mean to say that.   
  
"well they are when the person that they love and their soon to be child might die. and i love you and i will never leave you." he said giving me one last hug before we reached the wardens cabin when we got there we stood on the stoop for a couple of minutes before knocking on the door. "everything is going to be ok babe. i wont let the warden hurt or the baby i promise on my love for you." he said and then he knocked on the door...  
  
chapter 14  
  
"well i have been expecting you. come in come in" the warden said a big smile on her face.   
  
"what are you going to do to us?" squid asked while holding crazy's hand.   
  
"yeah you better not hurt my baby." crazy screamed at her and put her hand on her stomach.   
  
"no i wont hurt your baby actually i just invited you here to tell you congratulations." the warden said offering them a seat.   
  
"don't listen to her." squid whispered into crazy's ear.   
  
"i am glad that you two are going together but do you know how hard it is to take care of a baby?" she asked.   
  
"no we don't be we are whiling to learn." squid said quickly.   
  
"yes we are." crazy replied grabbing squids hand.   
  
"well you two hold on a moment i will be right back. ok?" she said.   
  
"alight" crazy said. then the warden got up and went into a little room and closed the door.   
  
" you think that maybe she really is happy for us?" crazy asked.   
  
"of course not." squid said   
  
"but she seems like it i mean shes being really nice. and she even said congratulations. i think shes happy?" crazy said   
  
"well maybe your right honey but we will see. ok?" he said   
  
"yeah ok." crazy said then the warden walked back into the room holding her brass case in one hand.   
  
"come here crazy i want to do your nails for you i think that they need to be done." the warden said motioning for her to come over by her. crazy hesitated. "come on are you afraid of something?" the warden asked.   
  
"just go baby i will be right here." squid whispered to her. so then crazy got up and went by the warden.   
  
"give me your hand." she said. so crazy gave the warden her hand. then she started to paint her finger nails with the nail polish that has the snake venom in it. when crazy saw what kind of nail polish it was she looked over at squid with fear in her eyes. squid could tell that she was worried.   
  
"what are you doing?" asked crazy while moving her hands away.   
  
"well..." the warden started...   
  
"your not going to hurt me or my baby!!" crazy shouted with out thinking. "no your right im not but you are!" the warden said and then she grabbed both of crazy's hands so she couldn't move. "Mr.. sir come out here now!!" the warden yelled. then Mr. sir walked out of no where. "grab squid and tie him down to that chair," she said and Mr. sir did. squid was putting up a fight while crazy started to scream. the warden put a hand over crazy's mouth. so crazy just looked at squid with tears in her eyes. he was tied up in the chair by now. "no squid you get to watch what i do to your lovely little girlfriend and you little child." the warden said. Mr. sir walked over to the couch and sat down. "ok... Mr. sir can i borrow one of your cigarettes?" asked the warden. to her surprise he lit one and gave it to her. "oh boy what should i do with this?" the warden asked while watching the cigarette in crazy's face and putting it by her stomach like she was going to burn her with it or something...  
  
back in d-tent   
  
everyone was from d-tent and g-tent was in d-tent. "i wonder what's going on?" zigzag said   
  
"i don't know lets go find out." x-ray said so the guys and girls followed x-ray to the wardens cabin and looked in the window they couldn't believe what they saw...  
  
chapter 15   
  
"oh my god i cant believe that she is doing that to them." magnet said   
  
"yeah she should so go to jail for that" nugget replied giving magnet a hug.   
  
back in the warden's cabin  
  
crazy had burn marks all over her but not on her stomach. she had tears in her eyes and running down her cheeks and all squid could do was watch. "there now you two wont do anything together anymore will you?" the warden asked them crazy had enough but she could not lie to the warden.   
  
"i don't care what you say i am going to keep doing stuff with squid whether you like it or not because i love squid and there is nothing you can do to change that. me and squid have a family know. and there is nothing you can do to take us apart or hurt our baby!!" crazy yelled.   
  
"your right i cant to do anything to rip you and squid apart but i can kill your baby." the warden said and then she got on the phone dialed some numbers and said "Mr. pendancekey get down here now!!" and then hung up the phone within a couple of minutes Mr. pendancekey walked into the warden's cabin.   
  
"yes you wanted to see me?" Mr. pendancekey said   
  
"yes give this little girl an abortion." the warden said with pure hatred burning into her eyes.   
  
"im sorry but i cannot do that." Mr. pendancekey said   
  
"excuse me why not?" the warden said walking toward Mr. pendancekey.   
  
"well because crazy is 16 and squid is 17 so they make there own decision and i cannot kill there baby that would be considered murder."Mr. pendandcekey said.   
  
" well i don't care if it is against the law i want that baby out of her now!!" the warden said almost yelling then she grabbed a knife and started walking over to crazy when she stopped and turned around and she just stood there.   
  
"what is she doing?" crazy asked squid,   
  
"i have no idea but it sure is strange." squid replied.   
  
"i...i...i cant do it. i cant kill the baby." the warden said   
  
"why not?" Mr. sir asked   
  
"well because shes only 1 month pregnant and the baby wont die so i will have to wait. " the warden said smiling   
  
"if you even hurt that baby the crazy and squid can easily sew you." Mr. pendancekey said. then the warden dragged Mr. pendancekey over into the small room. and closed the door.   
  
"what??" she asked.   
  
"well you know that is true." Mr. pendancekey said   
  
"well i poisoned her stomach and burned her will that do anything?" the warden asked   
  
"you better hope not." Mr. pendancekey said.   
  
"well then how am i going to punish these kids what they did was wrong." the warden said.   
  
"well you can just like you know uhhh... make them dig 3 holes a day." Mr. pendancekey said   
  
"alight that will have to do." the warden said and then she walked out of the room and said "ok you two can go good bye. but wait you have to dig 3 holes a day starting tomarrow." the warden said and then squid and crazy walked out.   
  
"hey guys we saw it all." x-ray said greeting squid and crazy when they walked out of the wardens door. squid was holding crazy in her arms and she was hiding her face and crying.   
  
"its going to be ok." squid kept repeating in her ear.   
  
"but the baby what about the baby?" she asked him.   
  
"the baby will be fine i promise." squid said.   
  
"squid you don't love me anymore?" crazy asked   
  
"huh what do you mean i love you more than anything in the world" squid said looking really concerned   
  
"well you said that you wouldn't let the warden hurt me or the baby you swore on your love for me... and she did hurt me she burned me..." crazy said squid looked at her and walked away to think...   
  
chapter 16  
  
squids POV  
  
i walked into the tent and sat down on my cot. what happened just know. i mean crazy will never like me know. i lied to her. i just wish that she could see i couldn't get out i couldn't help her i really couldn't i tried but its just... maybe shes right maybe me and her don't really belong to each other. i really did plan on not letting anything happen to her i tried putting up a fight against Mr. sir but it just didn't work. then x-ray walked in.   
  
"you ok man?" he asked me   
  
"yeah im fine i think..." i replied.   
  
"man what happened back there what was crazy talking about?" he asked me. "oh nothing." i said hoping that he would just leave.   
  
"dude we are best friends i know you need to talk but you don't want to so anytime you want to talk about this i am here." x-ray said then got up to leave.   
  
"hey x wait can we talk know?" i heard my self say but i didn't want to say it. "alight" x-ray said and came back and sat down on a cot. "im all ears" he said "alight me and crazy were heading down to the wardens cabin and she was all freaking out about whether she or the baby was going to be ok. and i didn't want to worry her and i thought that if the warden did try to do anything to them that i could just hurt the warden but then like Mr. sir came out and like just tied me up to a chair and i couldn't get loose so all i could do was watch the warden burn her with cigarettes and cut her with a butcher knife. and i swore on my love for her that nothing would happen to her and it did..." i said with tears forming in my eyes... but i quickly whipped them away before x-ray could see them. "and i think that she will never like me again and that she will never trust me again and that maybe she will hate me and then we wont have a father for our baby." i said very unhappily.   
  
"well squidly i don't know what to tell you maybe you should just go try to talk to her about it. then you can see what's going on. and whether she is mad at you or not? and then you could find out." x ray said.   
  
"alight man i will give it a try." i said and then walked out of the tent. i was walking toward g-tent and then when i got to the door i was about to walk in when i heard something that i couldn't believe...  
  
"so you defiantly are pregnant know?" on girl asked crazy   
  
"yes i am but i don't think that squid is the father" crazy said. i couldn't believe what i was hearing.   
  
"then who do you think is?" asked another one of the girls   
  
"i think x-ray is." i heard crazy say. i could not believe that i couldn't believe that x-ray would do such a thing hes supposed to be my best friend...  
  
chapter 17  
  
in g-tent   
  
"what x-ray?!?!?!?!?!" devil kat said "he's mine."   
  
"yeah i thought it was squid?!?!?!" sporty said.   
  
"yeah it is i was just playing around with you guys of course it's squid i wouldn't do anything with x-ray hes like a brother to me." crazy said smiling.   
  
"oh ok good." devil kat said.   
  
"i wouldn't try and steal your man i got one." crazy said   
  
"well at leased squid didn't hear you" lai said.   
  
"yeah that would be bad." cavegirl said.   
  
"so are you guys really over?" asked shanelle   
  
"no of course not well i don't think so." crazy said.   
  
"yeah because that would be really strange." sporty said. then juliet talked for the first time   
  
"so what were you talking about back there?" she said.   
  
"well when we were going to the warden's cabin he swore on his love for me that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me and then the warden did hurt me so i don't think he really loves me. i don't think that i can trust him anymore." crazy said sadly   
  
"well yeah but we saw the whole thing and there was nothing that he could have done to help you." nugget said.   
  
"yeah Mr. sir tied him up to a chair he couldn't have gotten out to help you" said shanelle   
  
"yeah you should go talk to him about it. " sporty said.   
  
"yeah ok i will do that in the morning lets go to sleep you guys" crazy said and then she laid down and fell asleep.   
  
at d-tent (no bodies point of view)  
  
squid walked into the tent all mad and sat down on his cot.   
  
"hey man you alight?" asked x-ray   
  
"no man im not!!" squid shouted.   
  
"wow what happened with you and the chicka?" asked magnet.   
  
"man i cant believe you x-ray how could you do it?" squid asked him his eyes were burning into x-ray's   
  
"do what?" x-ray said with a confused look on his face   
  
"you know exactly what i am talking about x-ray." squid said with an angry voice.   
  
"do what man i have no idea what your talking about." x-ray said all d-tent was staring at x-ray and squid with amazement.   
  
"you know man i thought you were my best friend x how could you do that to me?" squid asked.   
  
"do what i have no idea what you are talking about." x-ray said still confused   
  
"you slept with crazy." squid said staring at the ground.   
  
"I did what!?!?!?!?!" x-ray asked   
  
"you slept with my girl i cant believe you x!!" squid said all d-tent was looking at x-ray except for zigzag   
  
"i didn't do anything with crazy man shes like a sister to me." x-ray said trying to convince squid that he didn't do anything with her.   
  
"man i heard her talking to the other girls in g-tent she said that i wasn't the father of her baby you were..." squid said unhappily   
  
"no man that's not me... that's zigzag..." x-ray said everyone looked at zigzag with wide eyes.   
  
"what!?!?!?!" squid said....  
  
chapter 18   
  
"relax squid im just joking." x-ray said.   
  
"this isn't a time to joke around with me X i am so mad that it isn't even funny alight?" squid said really angry.   
  
"ok squidly i am sorry but i didn't sleep with crazy." x-ray said everyone in there was so amused.   
  
"well that's what i heard her say when i was listening to her talking with the other girls." squid said.   
  
"well man talk to her about it tomarrow ok?"   
  
"alight man goodnight." and all d-tent went to bed.   
  
the next day digging holes   
  
crazy's POV  
  
darn how am i going to talk to squid know. he walked away from me before and i don't think that he will understand. i didn't mean to hurt his feelings when i talked to him yesterday.   
  
"hey you alight?" sporty asked as she started walking toward my hole   
  
"yeah why do you ask?" i said stepping out of my hole.   
  
" well you look kind of like you know sad or something." she said seeing the mental battle going on in my head.   
  
"oh no nothing's wrong." i said   
  
"here comes squid look?" she said pointing. and there he was wow he looked so hot walking over here to me. his eyes glimmered in the hot sun. as soon as he got her sporty was like "ok im going to leave you guys alone alight good bye." and then she walked away.   
  
"hey squid" i said as he approached.   
  
"hey we need to talk" he said and then he jumped down into my hole and motioned for me to come in there with him. so i jumped down into my hole. "yeah what's up?" i said.   
  
"well about yesterday i went over to go talk to you about what had happened with the warden and i heard something that i couldn't believe." squid said oh my god what did he hear about us? what did hear i hope he didn't hear anything bad.   
  
"what did you hear?" i asked him i was a little frightened.   
  
"well i heard that i wasn't the father of your baby and that x-ray was. why didn't you tell me before i wouldn't have acted all father like i thought you loved me? i thought you cared about me as much as i care about you. after what we did together after we expressed our love to each other. i cant believe you crazy i loved you so much. how could you ever break my heart. first my parents and know you every person i start to care about dumps like chomped liver well what ever crazy we cant see each other anymore good bye." he said   
  
"wait squid let me explain" i cried out to him.   
  
"there's nothing to explain you slept with my best friend its over!" he said and then walked away.   
  
chapter 19   
  
"he did what?!?!" asked sporty almost yelling   
  
"well he just walked away without even giving me a chance to explain." crazy said with tears in her eyes.   
  
"well why did he like dump you or whatever you know? like what did you have to explain?" said sporty   
  
"well like about that whole x-ray thing it turns out he was outside the tent listening to us but he left before i said that i was just playing around." crazy said still crying.   
  
"oh my god he didn't?" she asked with concern in her eyes.   
  
"yeah he did maybe i should talk to x-ray because he seems to mad at him also squid has been hanging out with zigzag a lot lately. and he has been staying away from x-ray." crazy said starting to calm down.   
  
"yeah you should do that and i will talk to what's his name?" sporty said trying to calm down crazy   
  
"squid his name is squid." she said and started crying again when x-ray walked into g-tent.   
  
"hey sporty and crazy." x-ray said as he sat down on a cot next to crazy "hey" they replied   
  
"umm... i need to talk to you crazy... alone. do you mind?" he asked sporty "no not at all im going to go see twitch i will see you later crazy bye X." sporty said and then walked out of the room.   
  
"what's up X?" crazy asked him   
  
"well i think you know what i need to talk to you." he said.  
  
"yeah im pretty sure." crazy replied   
  
"well what is going on with squid?" he asked her   
  
"well i don't know he's been pretty moody since we went to the warden's cabin." she said   
  
"well you and i both know that i am not the father or your baby right?" he asked.   
  
"yeah" she said   
  
"so then why does squid think i am?" he asked her. she told him the whole story.   
  
"oh so all we have to do is talk to him right?" he asked her   
  
"well no he wont listen." she said then all of a sudden squid walked into the tent   
  
"i knew it i knew that you two were together behind my back i hate you both!!!" squid said and then ran out...  
  
chapter 20   
  
"wow what was that about?" x-ray asked   
  
"i don't know but maybe now isn't a good time to talk to him just let him clam down you know?" crazy said.   
  
"yeah i know but squid is the father of your baby right?" he asked her with a little bit of a surprised look on his face.   
  
"yeah of course who do you think it would be?" she said   
  
"well i don't know but squid was really happy that he was going to be a father and then when he found out that i was the father it was like all his dreams came to an end. you know what i mean. its like he didn't want to believe it but deep down inside he knows its true even though its not. you know what im saying?" x-ray said standing up and getting ready to leave   
  
"im going to leave now ok?" he said and started to the door.   
  
"no wait x i need to talk to you about something else." crazy said   
  
"what's wrong what is it?" he asked sounding concerned.   
  
"well its about squid he said something about his family not loving him or something what's up with that?" she asked him x-ray sat back down as if he were about to tell a long story.   
  
"well squid doesn't really have family." he finally said after a while   
  
"what do you mean he doesn't have a family? he told me he did.?" she said right away as if anxious.   
  
"well he does but they like don't love him they like hate him." x-ray said as he bent his head down as if he were ashamed.   
  
"oh my god are you serious?" she asked him   
  
"yeah i am that's why he was really devastated when he found out that he wasn't the father of his own kid because he really wanted to be a father you know?" x-ray said picking his head up again.   
  
"yeah well i cant believe that he was out there eavesdropping on us why would he do that?" she asked him   
  
"well you see he was going to talk to you about what had happed earlier that day you know with the warden and stuff and they he stopped when he heard about the baby and he walked away before he could hear anything else." x-ray said.   
  
"oh man now i feel really bad." she said but what neither one of them knew what that squid was out there listening to them he had started to forgive both of them until he looked in and saw something really bad this is how it went...   
  
"well im going to leave now." x-ray said and got up.   
  
"ok later x." crazy said she got up to like walk him to the door.   
  
"later crazy." he said but before he could say anything else she kissed him a goodnight kiss. and he powerfully returned the kiss.   
  
"thank you for all the help x." she said   
  
"no problem anytime." he replied   
  
"night don't let the bed bugs bite." crazy said and then x-ray walked out. squid couldn't believe his eyes so she was cheating on him. and he was really going to forgive both of them and not only that but if x-ray was really telling the truth he should not have returned the kiss. squid couldn't believe them. he decided to go and talk to devil kat about this but then thought better of it. on his way back to his own tent he ran into sporty. "hey sporty" he said   
  
"hey squid why weren't you in the tent?" sporty asked him.   
  
"well you wont believe this but i went to go talk to crazy about the way i acted before and i saw her and x-ray together..." her said   
  
"well maybe they were talking." sporty replied   
  
"yeah that's what i thought at first so i decided to stay outside and listen and then everything was going good until crazy kissed x-ray before he left and the worst part is he returned the kiss full power!!" squid said angrily. "oh my god no way!!" sporty said   
  
"yeah"   
  
"well she told me that she really didn't like him that whole x-ray thing was a joke but kissing him i got to talk to her." sporty said   
  
"i got to go squid later."   
  
"later" he replied and they went there separate ways...  
  
chapter 21  
  
the next day while digging.   
  
"hey crazy i got to talk to you." sporty said walking over to crazy. she jumped down into crazy's hole   
  
"yeah what's up?" crazy asked her   
  
"well i talked to squid yesterday-" sporty started but another voice cut her off.   
  
"and?? what did he say what did he say?" crazy said   
  
"well he said that he walked into the tent and saw you and x talking and then he walked out and decided to listen to you and then he started to forgive you but when he was going to go in and say sorry he saw you kiss x and then x kissed you back." she said  
  
"he saw that oh darn!!" crazy said putting her shovel down.   
  
"yeah what's up with that?? so you are cheating on squid,?" sporty asked her with an accusing face.   
  
"no im not i just kissed him for a good night kiss. you know for helping me it didn't mean anything..." crazy said. then she got up and said   
  
"i need to go think." and then she ran and ran and ran. sporty tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen to her. so sporty ran and got squid.   
  
"squid come quick crazy ran away and i couldn't stop her." she said almost out of breath. she only told squid because she new he sill loved crazy.  
  
"well theres nothing i can do" he said and went back to digging. there was nothing anybody could do but wait and see what happens.   
  
crazy's POV  
  
man i cant believe i did that!! why did i have to kiss x-ray. i feel so bad. i wish squid knew how bad i feel. i wish i could tell him everything. that's it! i will write him and i will stick it under his bed so that he can read it and then maybe he will forgive me. but i don't have anything to write with out here. well maybe i should just go back. well no i shouldn't do that then they will all think that i am a whimp. so heres what i will do is i will stay in a hole until everyone goes in and then when everyone is asleep i will sneak back in and write the letter. that's all well and then i will stay there but that's different. because i need water and food for squid and my baby. ok so then i will just have to wait here until then.   
  
squids POV  
  
oh god i hope that crazy is ok? i didn't mean to be so rude to sporty when she told me about crazy but i didn't want to show her that i still cared about crazy even though i really do care about her a lot. and i am pretty sure that she is carrying my child. i cant wait to be a father. i want to go see if shes ok but i don't know if i should. that makes them think that i am totally head over heals for her and i am but i don't want them to know that. i hope that she doesn't die out there. i cant stop thinking about her. maybe i should go talk to x-ray and straighten this whole thing out. no because if i were to do that then that would mean that i am just a weak person and i want to give up. which i don't at all maybe i will just sleep on it.   
  
sporty's POV  
  
i cant stop thinking about crazy she is my best friend i cant just let her and her baby die out there. that would be wrong i need to go and find her but what if the warden catches me with the cameras or something. i wonder if the warden knows that crazy ran away yet? i hope not if she did then she wouldn't really care would she? oh well i am going to try to sleep i guess i will think about this is the morning  
  
crazy was sneaking up to her tent and when she got in she made sure everyone was asleep then she started to write the note to squid this is what it said...  
  
chapter 22  
  
dear squid,  
  
hey i just wanted to say that i am sorry for everything i shouldn't have ever don't anything to hurt you and i shouldn't have said anything about x-ray. i was just joking when i told everyone in g-tent that and then you left and then i said i was just kidding. and that you were the father. i would never do anything to hurt you. i didn't know that you were outside listening. i really wouldn't have said that if i knew that you were out there. i really wouldn't have. i love you a lot. i love you so much you and this baby that i am carrying around i would never love anyone but you and the baby. i also heard from sporty that you saw me kiss x-ray well you know that didn't mean anything i just gave him a good night kiss for making me feel better. like i said you are the only one i could love. forever and for always. i will understand if you never talk to me again but i do hope you forgive me. i wrote a poem to you here it is: I'll like you forever I'll love you for always as long as im living my baby you'll be. i hope you like it. good bye squid i will always love you... love crazy  
  
then crazy snuck into d-tent and put the note under squid's pillow. then she walked back to her tent and fell asleep.   
  
the next morning.   
  
"GET OUT O BED!!" they all woke up to Mr. sir.   
  
"crazy your back!!" shouted sporty happily. "i cant believe your back. your ok any everything. i cant believe you..." she said   
  
"owww oww..." crazy said.   
  
"hey you are ok right?" one of the girls asked.   
  
"oww i don't oww think so owww..." then crazy ran out to one of the holes and puked her brains out. then came back.   
  
"im ok now." she said.   
  
"ok good what was wrong.?" sporty asked   
  
"well uhh... morning sickness." she said.   
  
"oh alight."   
  
meanwhile back in d-tent:  
  
squid woke up and started to make his bed when he found a folded yellow sheet of paper he picked it up and read what was on the front. to squid from crazy im sorry. he decided to read it when all d-tent walked out to go and eat. soon enough everyone was gone except him. then he sat on his cot and read the note. he couldn't believe it. x-ray was telling the truth. how could he have acted to stupid!! he felt so bad. he decided to go and apologize to x-ray and crazy. but he was going to wait until nobody was around and so nobody would think that he was a sissy. and he didn't want that.  
  
later on while digging.   
  
when lunch came around everyone got there lunch and sat down by there holes to eat it but twitch say by sporty and instead of eating they made out the whole time. squid walked over to crazy and sat down next to her.   
  
"what are you doing here i thought that you were mad at me?" she asked him "i was but i read your letter and im sorry." squid said as he put his hand around her.   
  
"oh looks like you and the chicka are back together." magnet said in his Spanish accent.   
  
"yeah we are." squid said back to him and gave her a big kiss.   
  
"well we have our first meeting with pendancekey tonight are you ready for it?" he asked her   
  
"well i guess i am but i don't want to." crazy replied the truth was nobody wanted to. they thought that it was just going to be like normal but it wasn't it was worse. they didn't know that they were in for the biggest surprise of there lives...  
  
chapter 23  
  
the meeting  
  
"ok you guys mom should be here any minute." x-ray said a little worried. "whatever you do don't say anything about crazy being pregnant k?"   
  
"alight" everyone responded the Mr. pendancekey walked into the tent. everyone got up from where they were sitting and sat in a huge circle.   
  
"why is g-tent here?" he asked   
  
"well... we figured you could talk to all of us now instead of later" x-ray answered for the group.   
  
"ok i guess we could do that." he said. "now lets get down to business shall we? ok i want you all to tell what got you here?" he said   
  
"well we all know what got all of us here." crazy said   
  
"yeah" sporty replied.   
  
"ok then why don't we say how our week has gone." he said. well start with you Alan.  
  
"ok well umm... my week has gone great i am here digging and hanging out with my friends what else could i possibly ask for?" squid lied to him. it wasn't long before crazy had another one of her stomach sickness. so it couldn't be morning sickness. she clutched her stomach with both hands and then before anyone knew it she was on the floor holding her stomach crying in pain.   
  
"hey crazy you ok?" squid asked her.   
  
"owww i think so." she said still rolling on the floor. squid knelt on the floor next to squid and held her hand. she squeezed his hand nice and tight. "oww squid it hurts so bad.." she whined.   
  
"it'll be ok baby it'll be ok." he kept repeating to her.   
  
"hey mom is she going to be ok?" x-ray asked Mr. pendancekey   
  
"yeah she'll be fine do you know how many times shes had these sickness.?" he asked nobody said anything until finally sporty spoke up. "she had one this morning." she spoke softly   
  
"ok this has happened before do you have any idea why?" he asked her "well..." she stuttered   
  
"well speak up we need this or she might die." me pendancekey said sporty didn't want to tell but she did anyway   
  
"well she said it was because she was pregnant." sporty said and then Mr.. pendancekey said   
  
"oh my god!!"   
  
"what what's wrong?" squid asked   
  
"oh i just cut myself she will be fine." he said then walked out. squid stayed on he floor with her.   
  
"i think im ok now." she said getting up.   
  
"u sure baby?" squid asked her getting up.   
  
"well maybe you should stay in here with me just case?" she asked him. he looked at everyone and then since squids cot was next to twitches sporty decided to trade with squid tonight.   
  
"sure i will trade with you squid." sporty said and then stood by twitch. they walked back to g-tent together. x-ray followed them the last thing that they needed was more trouble.   
  
7 months later   
  
crazy was looking pretty huge. she wore long shirts now instead of short ones. "im eight months pregnant now."   
  
"your almost going to have the baby." squid said just then crazy grabbed her stomach.   
  
"what's wrong baby are you ok?" asked squid.   
  
"no i think im having the baby." crazy said "AAHHHH!!" she said screaming in pain.   
  
"zigzag go get Mr. pendancekey now!!" and then zigzag ran off. Mr. pendancekey was there in no time.   
  
"oh i called the ambulance i hope it comes here in time...  
  
chapter 24  
  
about 10 minutes later the ambulance got there and crazy was loaded into the tricky thing. squid got into the truck next to crazy "kin we come?" sporty and zigzag asked.   
  
"sure why not" squid said and they got into the truck. and then they were off to the hospital. crazy was crying the whole time. she was in so much in pain. when they got to the hospital the nurse said that crazy wasn't going to have the baby for about another month so she gave them some pain killers for her and then sent them back to camp greenlake and said that she should have the baby there. and then they were put into a hospital car and driving back to camp greenlake.   
  
"man i cant believe this do you we got to take care of the baby while we are at camp greenlake?" squid asked one of the doctors in the truck.   
  
"i am sorry but you will." he said. they rode the rest of the way back in silence. when they got to camp squid helped crazy to bed.   
  
"ok honey the doctors said that you should take some of this every time your stomach starts hurting and that you should take two of these." squid said laying her into bed and looking at the bottle of pills.   
  
"ok baby." crazy said to weak to argue with anything. then squid gave the bottle of pills to sporty and said   
  
"sporty i want you to give these to her if she starts to have another stomach attack k?" he asked her   
  
"of course squid." she said and sat down on her own cot. it was really late and dark outside. they figured that it was like around 2:00 in the morning. "you two better get some sleep" squid said talking to sporty and zigzag. "alight squid so should you." sporty said and then they all went to sleep in there own cots.   
  
the next day.   
  
squid told Mr. pendancekey about what happened at the doctor and he said that crazy could have the day off so if someone stayed with her to give her medicine when she needed it and someone else to keep her company. so sporty and twitch offered. "ok take good care of her." squid said just before he went off to dig his hole.   
  
"we will don't worry squidly" sporty promised.   
  
"ok im counting on you." squid said   
  
"don't worry man shes ok with us go dig and get your mind thinking about some thing else." twitch said   
  
"ok" squid said and he gave crazy a kiss on the cheek and left to go and dig. after about an hour crazy was out cold on her cot.   
  
"hey twitch you want to go past 3rd base and go to home?" sporty asked him "sure baby... only if you do if you think that your ready." twitch said with a smile.   
  
"yeah i am but should we go here or should we go back to d-tent?" she asked him.   
  
"well i think that... well i don't know what do you think?" he said with a confused face.   
  
"well we cant leave crazy here alone." sporty said   
  
"yeah well we also cant have her wake up to us." twitch said.   
  
"well shes out cold right?" sporty asked twitch nodded "ok so we can do it here under the covers and if she starts to wake up then we will hide under the covers until she goes back to sleep that way we will be able to give her medicine if something else happens." twitch said with a huge smile. "twitch your a genius." sporty said   
  
"yeah i am aren't i." twitch said. sporty ignored his sarcasm and they got right down to business. within an hour or so they were done with no problems from crazy.   
  
a couple weeks later. sporty's POV  
  
man my stomach hurts like heck. i cant believe this it hurts so much. maybe i ate something bad or something. or maybe i am pregnant. no i cant be pregnant i have to get that thought out of my mind i am not pregnant i cannot be pregnant. i used protection. no wait i didn't ahh... no i cant be i just cant.   
  
"hey sporty you ok?" crazy asked as she walking into the tent. me and her were the only ones in there. she was huge. she looked almost as big as the tent.   
  
"umm crazy can i talk to you." i said quietly.   
  
"sure what's up." crazy replied sitting in the cot next to mine.   
  
"well could you keep your voice down its kind of personal." i said and i felt my face turn red and get hot.  
  
"sure anything what's up?" she asked me. i stammered a little and then finally said it.   
  
"how do you know when your pregnant?" i asked her   
  
"well your stomach hurts a lot and you just start to get bigger. why?" she asked me. i didn't answer. "no way you didn't?" she asked   
  
"well...." i said but didn't finish my sentence. she gave me a big hug.   
  
"did you tell twitch yet?"she asked me  
  
"uhh... no" i said   
  
"ok lets go tell him" she said and she grabbed my hand and dragged me all the way to d-tent she told me to wait outside d-tent while she went and got twitch. i waited and waited then soon twitch and crazy came out of the tent. "hey babe are you ok what's up crazy told me that you had to tell me something..." he said with concern and fear in his eyes "twitch i think im pregnant..." i said   
  
chapter 25  
  
"what honey that's great!!" twitch shouted   
  
"no its not we will have to have our baby here just like squid and crazy. " sporty said with tears in here eyes.   
  
"whatever you do don't let the warden find out" crazy said giving them words of advice. but it was too late the warden was standing right behind them listening to everything.   
  
"oh its ok crazy i already know." the warden said making all the kids jump. "come on you two. we need to talk" the warden said and then grabbed both of their arms and dragged them to her cabin but before she could take them anywhere crazy spoke up.   
  
"your not taking them anywhere.!" she said holding her ground.   
  
"excuse me?" the warden said.   
  
"just in case you didn't hear me i said you aren't taking them anywhere!! you are not going to do to them what you did to me and squid!! im not going to let you almost kill there baby just like you almost killed mine. that's why i have all the stomach pains that i have and that's why i had to go to the hospital and that's why i had to like you know take all those pills i wont let you do to them what you did to me!!" crazy shouted soon everyone including squid was out there listening. "and none else will let you either am i right guys?" she asked and everyone stepped away as if they had no idea what she was talking about.   
  
"i am with you." a voice said as soon as crazy heard it she knew who it was it was squid.   
  
"thank you squid" crazy said   
  
"ok you four come with me and we will work this out." she said and then dragged them all to her cabin...  
  
chapter 26  
  
they all walked to the warden's cabin in silence. when they all walked into the wardens cabin they saw that it had been moved around and some new things were added. like there was a new table where the old one used to be. the warden sat in a black leather recliner.   
  
"ok you guys all of you sit on the couch we need to have a little talk ok?" the warden said her voice really soft. they did what they were told. "so i hear that sporty is pregnant?" the warden asked.   
  
"yes i think i am?" she replied.   
  
"and know crazy what did you think that i was going to do to her that is so bad that you had to make a big scene out there?" the warden asked staring crazy right in the eye.   
  
"well i thought that you were going to do to her and twitch what you did to me and squid." crazy said giving the warden a scolding look. "so what's so wrong about what i did to you and squid.?" the warden asked her leaning forward.   
  
"well our baby might die because of you!" crazy shouted   
  
"well you have no business telling my what i can do and what i cannot do. and anyway what i do to twitch and sporty is strictly between me, twitch and sporty you have nothing to do with it so just go back to your tents now!" the warden said. crazy was about to argue but squid whispered something in here ear that changed her mind.   
  
"hey baby if we argue with her then she will just come down harder on twitch and sporty." squid said to her. so then crazy just got up and followed squid out of the wardens cabin.   
  
later on that night crazy's POV  
  
man where is she its like almost midnight. i cant believe that the warden has kept her this long she didn't keep me and squid this long. i cannot believe her. i cant even think about what she is doing to poor sporty and twitch. sporty is my best friend and twitch is her boyfriend which makes him like i don't know what that makes him but oh well. i kind of hope that sporty is pregnant. that would be cool. god what is taking them so long.   
  
nones POV  
  
crazy was about to fall asleep but soon her stomach started hurting and her water broke she knew that she was about to have the baby. she tried to scream but she couldn't. besides its kind of hard to scream when your heart is stuck in your throat. all too soon she seen a person walk into the tent. "shh... be quiet." the person said   
  
"who are you?" crazy managed to stammer out.   
  
"i am here to help you now take deep breaths." they said and then before crazy knew it the baby was out of her and she was holding it but before she could ask the person's name they ran off. she wondered who there were. but she know had herself a lovely baby but she didn't realized it then because she was too tired but she had to baby's a boy and a girl. twins. the babies were crying there eyes out. they woke up the other g-tent members.   
  
"what is that?" one of the girls asked.   
  
"yeah make it stop." someone else said then juliet spoke up   
  
"its the baby she had the baby!!"   
  
"oh my god" all the girls got up and ran over to crazy.   
  
"oh my god i have twins.!" crazy shouted.   
  
"aww there so cute." someone else said and then one of the girls went and woke up squid and x-ray.   
  
"crazy baby are you ok?" he came in asking her, he grabbed one of the babies.   
  
"twins!" he said   
  
"yeah aren't they cute ones a boy and ones a girl." crazy replied   
  
"their so cute." x-ray said   
  
"what are you going to name them?" someone asked oh no they haven't even talked about that. what were they going to name them?...  
  
chapter 27   
  
"oh man squid we never even thought about names?" crazy said holding the girl twin.   
  
"well the girl names that i like are tawny and karina. and the boys names are tom and matt what about you?" squid said looking at the boy twin. the twins had calmed down know.   
  
"well for girls i kind of like karina better than tawny and for the boy i don't know if i like those ones too much you know?? well i do like ben though do you?" crazy asked him   
  
"yeah" he replied   
  
"ok so then its karina and ben?" she asked him.  
  
"yes it is." squid said. crazy and sporty made some baby clothes out of there old clothes that they brought with them while everyone else was playing with karina and ben. but there was something still bothering her. who was that person who came in and delivered the baby for her?   
  
"hey crazy who delivered the baby for you?" squid asked getting suspicious. "yeah who did?" x-ray said   
  
"well that's what's bed bothering me. i don't know some person came in like they knew i was going to have the baby before i even knew. and they came in and said that they were hear to help me and for me to take deep breaths i was so tired after having the twins and when i asked who they were they were already gone. i don't know who it was." crazy said with a confused look on her face.   
  
"hmmm.... that's kind of strange. i wonder who it was.?" devil kat said. then the kids all heard someone coming and looked outside it was Mr. sir. it was morning already they were all up almost all night with the baby. instead of Mr. sir waking them up Mr. pendancekey did though. the kids thought that was a little strange.   
  
"oh crazy you had the baby?" Mr. pendancekey asked   
  
"yeah twins." squid replied happily   
  
"wow twins?" he said. "  
  
yeah" crazy said holding them up one in each arm.   
  
"what are there names?" Mr. pendancekey asked looking at the babies.   
  
"well this one is karina" squid said pointing to the one in crazy's right arm.   
  
"and this one is ben." crazy said looking at the one in her left arm.   
  
"aww they are cute kids." Mr. pendancekey said. "but its time to dig. crazy and squid you two need to take karina and ben to go and see the warden and the rest of you are to get up to dig." Mr. pendancekey said he must have seen the look of horror on crazy's face when he added. "don't worry its nothing bad." so everyone got up and went to where they were supposed to go. sporty and twitch still didn't come back yet. crazy and squid were both thinking about that on there way to the warden's cabin. on there way there ben and karina fell asleep in squid and crazy's arms first karina then ben. when they finally got there squid quietly knocked on the door. trying hard to not wake up the babies. the warden came to the door and let them in. twitch was sitting tied up in a chair and sporty on the couch lying there with poison marks all over her.   
  
"oh my god you had the baby?" sporty said when squid and crazy walked in.   
  
"yeah but shhh.. they just went to sleep." crazy said.   
  
"aww let me hold one?" sporty said sitting up.   
  
"ok" crazy said "but be careful they were just born last night."   
  
"oh ok aww there so cute" sporty said squid was over untying twitch while the warden wasn't looking.   
  
"you ok man?" he asked twitch   
  
"yeah im fine and who is this?" twitch said in a baby voice   
  
"oh this is ben." squid said showing him the baby "karina is over there." squid said pointing to karina.   
  
"you had twins?" twitch asked   
  
"yeah we had twins." squid replied then the warden walked back into the room and the most unexpected thing that anyone would ever think of...   
  
chapter 28   
  
"here we got this for you." the warden said holding a brown paper bag.   
  
"what is it?" crazy asked grabbing it. crazy and squid opened up the bag and looked inside. inside there was baby formula and baby clothes and bottles and baby food and all kinds of baby things and like a baby rocker for it to sleep in and a chair type thing for it to sit in while crazy and squid dig there holes.   
  
"wow thank you." squid said. and then he pulled out a book called "how to take care of a baby"   
  
"this will really help us." crazy said.   
  
"ok you two get three days off to spend with the twins and so you two can learn how to take of it. and learn how to change diapers." the warden said. "crazy that's your job." squid said.   
  
"we get new baby stuff every month new diapers and everything." the warden said.   
  
"wow thank you so much." crazy said after a couple of minutes ben started to cry and he woke up karina. the warden walked over to squid and crazy and she took the twins and started play with them.   
  
"i will watch them today and play with them while you two read and learn everything you need to know about a baby." the warden said. "oh and twitch and sporty you two need to go and dig your holes." the warden said not looking up from the babies.   
  
"you going to be ok?" crazy whispered to sporty   
  
"yeah I'll be fine." sporty replied and then her and twitch got up and walked out of the tent. squid and crazy watched the warden play with the twins in amusement.  
  
"crazy and squid come here." the warden said giving the babies some toys to play with. squid and crazy got up and walked over to the warden. they sat down next to her and looked at ben and karina. "ok you two know that they are twins so theres one other thing you need to know.." the warden explained.   
  
"yeah what is it?" squid asked her.   
  
"well, they both need the exact same attention. you know what i mean?"   
  
"well not really." crazy said   
  
"ok if you play with one you got to play with the other. if you do something with one you got to do something with the other. "   
  
"oh ok i get it now." crazy said.   
  
"taking care of a baby is hard work you got to feed them every hour on the hour. they have to get the right amount of sleep you have to get up every hour during the night to feed the baby. you need to know when to change the diaper. you need to play with them a lot each day and last but not leased you need to give them as much love and confidence as possible. in a couple months you should start to teach them how to walk and crawl and talk to them a lot. you understand all the responsibilities of having a baby?" the warden asked them. while picking up ben to feed them. "crazy feed karina." the warden said crazy did what she was told. squid was watching them to see how to do everything.   
  
"wow i didn't know having a baby was going to be such hard work." squid said watching them. "man im pooped." he said   
  
"squid you didn't do anything." crazy told him.   
  
"know every time you feed the babies you have to burp them right after they are done eating." the warden said. she was actually being a really big help. after spending a day with the warden and the twins squid and crazy got to take them back to there tents. everyone was waiting in d-tent for them to show up. ben was awake and karina was half asleep. they were wearing some of there new clothes.   
  
"let me hold the baby i want to hold the baby.?" sporty said when they walked in.   
  
"ok but be careful you will all have a chance to hold them." squid said "them?!?!?!?!?" zero said. it was the first time crazy had heard him talk. "yeah i had twins ben and karina." squid said pointing to them   
  
"you had them?" zigzag said   
  
"i didn't know guys could have kids?" magnet said squid walked to magnet and zigzag and slapped them on the back of the head   
  
"damn that hurt!" zigzag said rubbing his head   
  
"hey don't talk like that in front of the kids." crazy said.   
  
"fine" zigzag said in a whining voice. then all of a sudden Mr. sir walked into the tent. everyone was quiet when he walked over to ben and karina. he picked up one of them...  
  
chapter 29  
  
all of the kids started in silence at Mr. sir. and to everyone's surprise he started to play with the child.   
  
"oh its such a cute widdle baby yes you are yes you are. whose the cute widdle itty bitty munchkin. you are." Mr. sir said in a baby voice. all the kids stared at him in amazement Mr. sir must have saw them because he said "what i have a sensitive side also." he said then handed to baby to lai and walked out.   
  
"that was weird." x-ray said.   
  
"yeah i didn't know Mr. sir had a sensitive side." magnet said. "ok chickas and gentle men i think we should go to bed we all got to dig tomarrow. well... except you two squid and crazy. you got to take care of the babies." magnet said. so everyone said good night to squid, crazy, ben, and karina. "hey squid maybe we should go in the wreckroom so we don't wake anyone up." crazy said.   
  
"yeah good idea." squid replied so squid grabbed karina in one arm and put a diaper bag over the other while crazy grabbed ben and pushed the crib thing to the wreckroom. when they got there all the lights were turned off and the wreck room was totally empty. "i don't think i have ever seen the wreckroom totally empty." squid said   
  
"me either but its kind of freaky you know?" crazy replied.   
  
"yeah" squid said "boo!" he shouted to her crazy jumped and almost dropped ben.   
  
"squid!" crazy yelled.   
  
"sorry baby i just couldn't resist." squid said and walked over to the couch he sat down. "crazy you stay here with the twins im going to go get the playpen from the tent k?" squid said.   
  
"yeah sure fine whatever." crazy said with a little attitude in her voice. but squid ignored it and walked out.   
  
squids POV  
  
hmm... i wonder what her problem is? i hope she isn't mad about me scaring her earlier. i hope she realized that was just a joke. i didn't mean to hurt her. it was pure accident. well ok it wasn't accident but still oh well i will have to talk to her when i get back. wow this place sure is creepy at night. then i heard a noise. it sounded like someone walking behind me like they were following me. i turned around and saw no one so i just kept walking. it was probably just my imagination. so i kept on walking when i heard it again. i turned around and still no one was there, "hello is anyone there?" i finally said after a couple minutes. no answer "hello?" i said in a whisper this time. still no answer it was defiantly my imagination. it had to be. so i kept on walking i finally reached the tent and stayed there for a few minutes to catch my breath. i decided to run here so i wouldn't get detracted from the noises. i wonder how crazy is doing?  
  
crazy's POV  
  
why does he have to be like that. i mean jeeze i cant believe he would scare me i thought he was supposed to care for me. and like protect me. "do you think im mad for a dumb reason?" i asked the twins the looked at each other then back at me and then they looked around the room. "hmm your right i have no reason to be mad at your daddy. i wonder what's taking him so long.?" i asked them but of course they didn't answer   
  
nobody's POV  
  
everything was going good squid came back with the play pen and put the twins in it and crazy apologized for the way she acted earlier. and so did squid. all soon enough it was time to feed them. so squid took ben and crazy took karina. they were on opposite sides of the couch when crazy had to go and get Karina's bottle so she set down karina so that karina was like sitting up against the couch. karina fell over and started crying because she hurt her head and at the same time ben started crying as if he hurt his head too. squid and crazy didn't know it then but if one of the twins was thinking about something the other twin could know what it was thinking. they could like talk to each other in there heads it was called mental telepathy. and they were about to find out the hard way...  
  
chapter 30 a few months later  
  
crazy woke up at about 9 the next morning. the babies were gone from their crib thing   
  
"squid wake up now its an emergency!" crazy shouted.   
  
"what huh what's wrong what's up baby?" he asked her getting up from the couch.   
  
"the babies they are gone!!" crazy shouted they both started looking around the wreckroom they had been staying in there ever sense ben and karina were born.   
  
"what!?!?!?!" squid shouted looking frantically around the wreckroom. the twins were no where in site. squid ran to where d-tent was digging and shouted "have you guys seen ben and karina?"   
  
"no what's up where are they?" x-ray said   
  
"you lost the twins?" zigzag asked.   
  
"yes help us find them please?" squid begged   
  
"sure come on guys." x-ray said and they all got out of there holes to look for ben and karina. nobody noticed that zero was no where to be found either. next squid made his way to g-tent and told them. so they all started to help look for the twins. although they also didn't notice that juliet was missing. so now juliet and zero and ben and karina were missing. all the kids went into the wreckroom to help crazy they looked for about an hour then they all sat down for a rest.   
  
"hey where's zero?" caveman asked   
  
"i don't know i haven't seen him since we went out to dig." magnet said   
  
"hey juliet is gone too." cavegirl said.   
  
"yeah do you think that they are together?" asked lai   
  
"no cant be" sporty said   
  
"i bet theres a kidnapper watching everything we do and hes trying to kidnap all of us and no one will ever see us again." zigzag said sliding down into the chair he was sitting in.   
  
"don't say that zigzag." crazy said sounding really sad   
  
"don't worry baby we will find them even if it takes all night. right guys?" squid said no one spoke "guys?" squid asked after a long awkward silence someone spoke up   
  
"yeah im with you squid!" x-ray said "anybody else?" soon everyone was saying me !.   
  
a few hours later  
  
"man we're never going to find them." zigzag complained   
  
"oh gee thank you for the support. zigzag" squid said "don't worry we will find them honey no need to worry." squid said "now lets all get some sleep and we will look in the morning. k?" squid asked.   
  
"yeah" everyone replied and went to bed. squid and crazy stayed in the wreckroom just in case something were to happen.   
  
the next morning.   
  
all d-tent and g-tent got up and went straight into the wreckroom. squid and crazy had just woken up. everyone say down waiting for orders from squid and crazy but this time was different.   
  
"ok everyone i have something to tell you that might help us out." crazy said   
  
"well what is it?" squid asked anxiously.   
  
"well i had a dream last night of where zero, juliet, ben, and karina were." crazy paused and looked down like they had died or something   
  
"well what's up?" asked magnet   
  
"well they were trapped in that huge hole that you guys dug the really big one and there were yellow spotted lizards everywhere. they couldn't move so they just sat there and didn't do anything and then finally the lizards chased them out of the hole and they ran far away all four of them but they left something behind in the hole." crazy said   
  
"and?" zigzag said   
  
"well if we go there and we can see if there is something that belonged to one of them then that might tell me that my dream was true and we can go out and look for them with the water truck?" crazy said   
  
"well its our only hope." squid said so they all walked to the hold and when they got there what they saw devastated them...  
  
chapter 31  
  
all the kids were looking in the big hole and they saw what looked like four skulls.   
  
"oh my god you don't think..." crazy squid trailed off. squid had his arms around crazy. she dug her face into his chest and started to cry. everyone was too startled to speak. they couldn't believe what they were seeing.   
  
"wait a minute they were just discovered missing yesterday right?" zigzag asked   
  
"no really captain obvious." squid said annoyed   
  
"look man im just trying to figure stuff out ok? i know your upset that your kids are missing in all but don't worry we will find them." he said soothingly to squid.   
  
"man how can you say that? there skulls are right there in front of us.!" squid said yelling crazy still had her face buried in squids chest crying. zigzag and x-ray jumped down into the hole and went to check out the bones. everyone followed.   
  
"hey these are chicken bones!" armpit said as he picked one up. "look theres still meat on them." he said and then started to eat the excess meat. "sick!" sporty cried out. squid had brightened up and crazy was watching armpit now.   
  
"so there's hope?" crazy asked   
  
"yeah and lots of it." zigzag said pointing over to a trail of footprints. "check these out guys?" he said caveman he climbed out of the hole and looked there was three different sets of footprints. one was big one was medium and one was just a little bit smaller than the medium ones.   
  
"do you think that they are zero and juliet's footprints?" asked zigzag. "could be." magnet said.   
  
"yeah but theres three pairs of them?" squid said.   
  
"yeah hmm... the strange?" x-ray said   
  
"hey x how do you know when you have an idea?" zigzag asked him. everyone laughed. that sort of cheered them up a little bit.   
  
"well zigzag just tell me what your thinking?" x ray said.   
  
"well what if we were to follow them maybe they would lead us straight to zero and juliet and maybe ben and karina." zigzag said proud of himself. "yeah good idea zigzag. but one problem insane" squid said   
  
"what's that?" twitch asked.   
  
"well how are we going to sneak away from camp to follow them?" he said   
  
"oh i have an idea?" caveman said armpit was still chewing on bones they all huddled together to listen to cavemans plan. but before they could say anything another voice them off.   
  
"why aren't you kids digging?" it said everyone knew exactly who it was at the time.   
  
"uhh...hey mom we were uhhh...."zigzag stuttered.   
  
"oh mom me were just uhh... talking and seeing how everyone is doing." x-ray relied quickly.   
  
"yeah" everyone was quick to agree.   
  
"ok well get back to digging." Mr. pendancekey said and walked away.   
  
"woah that was a close one." squid said. just then Mr. pendancekey turned around   
  
"oh and crazy and squid wheres the twins???" Mr. pendancekey asked.   
  
"they are sleeping" crazy replied quickly. then Mr. pendancekey walked away. "how does mom know about the babies??" squid asked crazy   
  
"i don't know he hasn't seen them though maybe the warden told him." crazy replied then the kids got back into a huddle.   
  
"ok everyone we have no time right know so everyone meet in g-tent when you are all done digging." caveman said. and then they all agreed and they took off to dig holes. crazy and squid went back to a tent and stayed there they were way to worried to even talk. so they just sat there in silence thinking to themselves.   
  
squids POV  
  
oh god i hope i find the twins. i really do i cant wait till we find them. i cant believe that they got lost. i wonder what's up with those footprints. there was three i wonder who the other ones belonged to? i hope that karina and ben are ok? i hope they are together i cant stop thinking about them. ben, karina, and crazy are my whole life. if i lose ben and karina then i will only have crazy and crazy isn't that bad. shes actually really good. but if i lose them i don't know what i will do. i wonder where they are. i cant believe it. i wish i knew where they were. i really do. i wonder if the warden had anything to do with this. or maybe Mr. pendancekey or Mr. sir. hmmm... i wonder what crazy is thanking about ?  
  
crazy's point of view  
  
we got to find them we got to find them we got to find them we got to find them we got to find them we got to find them we got to find them we got to find them we got to find them we got to find them we got to find them we got to find them we got to find them we got to find them we got to find them we got to find them we got to find them we got to find them we got to find them we got to find them we got to find them we got to find them got to find them we got to find them we got to find them we got to find them we got to find them we got to find them ...  
  
soon everyone was in g-tent waiting to hear what the plan was...  
  
chapter 32  
  
all the kids were sitting on a cot in g-tent.   
  
"so what's the plan??" asked twitch.   
  
"it better not be anything loco." magnet said   
  
"loco? what's that?" asked zigzag   
  
"crazy" magnet replied   
  
"ok lets get down to business. shall we?" caveman said.   
  
"yes sir Mr. library person sir." zigzag said.   
  
"shut up man im trying to hear." armpit explained.   
  
"yeah what's up caveman?" squid asked.   
  
"well...ok then this is what we do." caveman said everyone leaned in closer as if it were a big secret. "alight we all go on as if it were a normal day and then when we go out to dig we act like normal. but when the water truck leaves the first time nobody take a drink of your canteen save it so we have some for when we go. then we leave and follow the footprints. that way and we all share the water. so that way we have more. and later on tonight we will have to steal some food. so we have something to eat."caveman finished up.   
  
"well you know we could die out there?" zigzag said.   
  
"yeah but its a chance we will have to take." squid said.   
  
"yeah its our only hope" crazy added with tearfilled eyes.   
  
"yeah"squid said.   
  
"ok so lets get some rest and like go to bed so we have lots of energy for tomarrow." x-ray said so everyone got up and went to thier cots.   
  
"hey crazy you still awake?" sporty asked in a whisper.   
  
"yeah what's up?" crazy asked her   
  
" what if we get lost and i have the baby?" sporty asked   
  
"well how many months are you?" crazy asked.   
  
"uhh... three i think" she replied.   
  
"don't worry your set its all good. you wont trust me but if you feel safer then you can stay here." crazy said   
  
"well no you were there for me and know i will be there for you." sporty said   
  
"no if you WA"crazy started but sporty cut her off.   
  
"no im coming im going to be there for you that's what friends are for." sporty said   
  
"thank you sporty"crazy said and then they both went to sleep.   
  
the next day   
  
everyone got up and walked out of there tents like it was a normal day. durning breakfast they all sat next to each other like usual.   
  
"you guys better fill up." x-ray said "eat all you can" then all too soon they were out digging. finally after what seemed like 50 thousand years the water truck came and everyone filled thier canteens. then the water truck left. after in went out of view everyone gathered up by x-ray and caveman.   
  
"ok guys lets go." z-ray said.   
  
"alight" they replied and they were on there way...  
  
chapter 33  
  
"where were the footprints again??" asked caveman   
  
"uhh.. by the big hole." replied armpit.   
  
"oh yeah"x-ray said and then they walked there. the footprints were still there.   
  
"look the footprints are still here" twitch said pointing. they all walked over to the footprints and started to follow them.   
  
crazy's POV  
  
about an hour past. it was all deserted there was no sign of life at all except for the yellow spotted lizards. when i looked around all i saw was dirt and occasionally some mountains looking things. and some holes.   
  
"ok guys lets take a rest" x-ray said so we all sat down and had a little something to eat and something to drink.   
  
"do you think we will ever find them?" i asked   
  
"yeah as long as we follow the footprints they should lead us straight to them."zigzag said acting all smart. i don't think that we will find them though but i sure hope we do. that would be awesome. i miss my babies i want to see them. i wonder how they are doing? they are probably starving. i hope they don't die. that would be the worst. same with juliet and zero. they were pretty cool.   
  
"hey guys don't you think its kind of fishy that juliet and zero turn up missing the same night as ben and karina?" asked twitch   
  
"why would that be fishy?" asked magnet   
  
"yeah zero hates fish" caveman said   
  
"no i mean like juliet and zero had something for each other and then just one night they both disappear with your twins.? that seems a little strange." twitch finished up.   
  
"you know now that i hear it does sound a little weird." said cavegirl. "do you think that they like stole the twins and then snuck away and like died out here?" asked zigzag   
  
"think positive remember?" squid said trying to soothe me. i guess he could see the disturbed and sad expression on my face. his voice was scratchy like he hadn't taken a drink in hours. which he probably hadn't.   
  
"ok everyone back up lets go." x-ray said so soon enough all of us were back on out feet but then all of a sudden sporty stood up but fell over right away. i saw her fall out of the corner of my eye.   
  
"sporty you ok?" i asked running over to her. twitch must have not heard me because he kept walking "hey you guys wait i think theres something wrong with sporty" i yelled. everyone stopped and ran back to where me and sporty were.   
  
"what's wrong with her is she going to be ok?" i heard twitch asking. over and over.   
  
"yeah she will be fine." i kept saying but the truth was i really didn't know if she was going to be fine or not...  
  
chapter 34  
  
twitches POV  
  
after about 5 minutes crazy figured out what was wrong with her.   
  
"shes pregnant so all that the matter is that she need more water than we do. she'll be ok i promise." crazy had said. i was so happy when she said that sporty would be ok. but she needed to rest a little because of the little amounts of water she had earlier. so i had to carry her but that didn't bother me. she was pretty heavy. but i didn't want the guys to see that. because then they would think that i was weak which im not. and shes probably only heavy now because shes pregnant. but oh well. i wonder if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl? hmm... i don't know. i don't really care either i would like them both. if it was a girl i would want its name to be something exotic and not common like Patricia or something like that or maybe like uhh... dorinda or something like that. now if it was a boy i would want it to be uhh... bob. hehe no i wouldn't want it to be bob. someone must have seen me laughing to myself because shanelle said   
  
"twitch what's so funny?" sporty was sleeping but now she was awake   
  
"oh nothing just i was thinking about a name for the baby i funny name would be bob." i said and laughed everyone laughed it seemed to cheer everyone up a little bit.  
  
nobody's POV  
  
"man can we stop?" zigzag asked   
  
"yeah it feels like we have been walking forever" nugget said.   
  
"alight lets stop here." x-ray said "everyone have a little something to eat that they brought with them and have some water. we need to get going." x-ray said they all sat down. armpit just plopped down. like he didn't even care that there was a hard ground underneath him. but when he hit the ground he made a loud thump   
  
"that's going to hurt in the morning." caveman said.   
  
"oww you bet." armpit said. then he got up and started to rub his butt. "where do we pee out here?" asked shanelle   
  
"uhh..." x-ray looked around and saw nothing but flat dirt. no hills to hide behind or nothing.   
  
"hmm just go over there." x-ray pointed to a little spot. "none will watch you." he said and shanelle was on her way. this time they took a half hour break. then they were on their way again...  
  
back at camp greenlake.   
  
"what do you mean the kids are gone?!?!?!" the warden yelled   
  
"where did they go???" she yelled at Mr. pendancekey   
  
"i have no idea." he replied. "but i have a feeling that they took their babies with them."   
  
"well i want those kids found!" the warden said. "i don't care if it takes forever."   
  
"forever???" Mr. pendancekey said "why do you care none of them had families that care anyway except for Stanley and for him we can just say he ran away and we went looking for him but he was nowhere to be found." Mr. pendancekey said.   
  
"ok i will go for that." said the warden. then Mr. pendancekey walked out   
  
back with the kids.   
  
it was almost dark now. they stopped now. to take a rest.   
  
"man where are we going to sleep?" asked caveman  
  
"i don't know i guess out here in the middle of nowhere."x-ray replied.   
  
"ok" they all agreed with that.   
  
"oww." nugget said when she laid down on magnet.   
  
"what's wrong baby?" magnet asked her.   
  
"i got really bad sunburn." she replied unimportantly they all forgot to where hats. when the kids were all almost asleep they heard a buzzard noise. "what was that?" asked zigzag getting freaked out.   
  
"a buzzard" replied armpit a little freaked out himself. oh boy this was going to be a loooong night...  
  
chapter 35  
  
the next day   
  
everyone got up at about the same time. they all had a little breakfast and some water.   
  
"come on guys we better get going. "x-ray said standing up. everyone got up and followed him. they were still following the footprints when all of a sudden they disappeared.   
  
"woah!!" twitch said pointing to the footprints. sporty was feeling much better she could walk on her own know.   
  
"the footprints like disappear into thin air.!" zigzag said.   
  
"man your loco." magnet said then he looked down "woah hes right ahhh where did they go?!?!?!?!" magnet shouted.   
  
"that's weird?" said squid   
  
"maybe they were ghosts?" zigzag said.   
  
"zigzag this is no time for jokes. we have to know what happened to them... " squid said he trailed off.   
  
"this was our last hope know we are never going to find them..." crazy sobbed and she buried her face in squids chest again.   
  
"don't worry honey yes we will i promise." squid said trying to soothe her. "come on lets just keep walking we might find something." x-ray suggested. so they kept walking a little further. soon they found the footprints again. "hey you guys look more footprints." twitch said as he pointed to them. "hmm.. that's really strange." x-ray said   
  
"yeah but lets follow them." squid said this was his only hope.   
  
"see honey its going to be ok. i told you." squid whispered in her ear.   
  
"i love you." she said.   
  
"love you too." squid replied everyone kept walking.   
  
"hey look at that!!" devil kat said point to something that they could barely see. it was like a little tiny stick sticking out of the ground all of the kids ran to it. it seemed like it took forever to get there but when they got there they could believe it was a perfectly good apple tree. it looked like it was like planted a long time ago and then the apples were grown and when they got put to perfect size the tree was just planted right there.   
  
"i...i...i cant believe it.!" shanell cried.   
  
"it's an apple tree.!" nugget said.   
  
"woah where did that come from?" magnet said just noticing it.   
  
"who knows but lets eat some apples." caveman said. so they sat down and ate tons of apples. they all stocked up too. they put as many apples as they could in there pockets and stuff. then they rested under the shade of the big apple tree for a while.   
  
"hey i know how to make apples juice." sporty said.   
  
"and i know how to make apple pie." crazy said   
  
"nice only one problem girls we have no sugar or anything you need." x-ray said   
  
"yeah we do i stole some." crazy said "and we have water and we can bake the pie in the sun." so the girls made apple juice and apple pie. and everyone feasted out that day. they were so full when they got done that they couldn't even get up and keep going on so they decided to sleep by the apple tree right underneath it. so they went to bed   
  
the next morning  
  
the next morning came all to quickly everyone woke up to   
  
"oh my god everyone wake up fast!" it was shanelle   
  
"what is it??" asked zigzag getting up.   
  
"the tree is gone" nugget said pointing.   
  
"what?!?!" x-ray said and so everyone got up and sure enough the tree was gone...   
  
chapter 36  
  
"what happened to the tree???" asked zigzag   
  
"i don't know but this is getting really freaky." shanelle said. then she hugged zigzag.   
  
"do you think it was a mirage thing??" asked nugget.   
  
"no it cant be?" magnet said.   
  
"and why not?" x-ray said.   
  
"because theres some of the apple pie and theres some apple juice." crazy said pointing to some leftover apple pie and apple juice. the kids all looked at each other with confused looked on their faces.   
  
"well that is really freaky." lai said.   
  
"yeah that is freaky." armpit said as he went by her and put his arm around her. lai smiled.   
  
"hmm well i don't know." x-ray said he looked over to zigzag who pulled an apple from one of his pockets.   
  
"hey guys look i still have apples" zigzag said everyone looked at him and then they all checked there pockets. they all had apples in there pockets. "well this is really strange so lets just keep on walking." x-ray said so they did so.   
  
"were going to run out of water soon." caveman said. they all looked at there canteens they were all almost empty. "what are we going to do?"   
  
" i don't know maybe we should cut down on the water." said devil kat.   
  
"yeah" said twitch. "sporty needs a lot of water. shes pregnant."   
  
"oh yeah i don't know well we are going to have to try and find some kind of place to get some water." x-ray said. then Stanley remembered the story about his grandfather and how he found refuge on gods thumb.   
  
"we could go to god thumb." caveman suggested. he looked around but saw nothing.   
  
"what?!?" asked twitch   
  
"never mind." caveman said "im delirious." the said and then thought why did i say that i know that gods thumb is out here i just don't know where. i cant see it. oh well. he thought.   
  
"why don't we wait and see what happens.?" squid said.   
  
"ok i guess that's what we could do." crazy said giving squid a hug. so they were on there way   
  
"hey look theres something moving over there?" magnet said pointing by a walking thing. everyone turned to see it they saw two objects moving toward them. but nobody could tell who they were.   
  
"maybe they will kidnap us?" zigzag said. then the moving things started to run toward them.  
  
"run!!" x-ray said so everyone started to run.   
  
"faster everyone they are catching up!" twitch said. they all kept running. "i cant run anymore twitch" sporty said " help me please" she cried   
  
"they are catching up." twitch ran back and picked her up and carried her as he ran.   
  
"i cant go on." lai said   
  
"me either" nugget said.   
  
"are they still chasing us?" asked magnet. x-ray turned around   
  
"no i wonder who they were?" x-ray said. soon out of nowhere they seen the two figures walking toward them trapping them...   
  
"they got us!" nugget cried. the kids had nowhere to run. they were trapped...   
  
chapter 37  
  
"oh my god get away go away!!" crazy cried   
  
"don't hurt us especially my baby!" sporty screamed   
  
"hey chill dude." the voice said as it moved closer they figured out who it was. "man chill its only us." zero said as him and juliet walked up to them holding the twins.   
  
"my babies!" crazy cried and her and squid ran over to them and each grabbed one of the babies.   
  
"hey man you ok?" caveman asked them   
  
"yeah were good." juliet said.   
  
"why did you have my kids???????" crazy asked him looking him right in the eyes suspiciously.   
  
"well ok this is going to be a long story so you might want to sit down." zero said.   
  
"alight" so they all sat down.   
  
"ok heres what happened we were about to go and dig when i heard juliet scream. so i ran to find her when i went to go and look for her she was no where to be found so i went out to look for her. and then i got about a day ago i finally found her with the twins and that all i know." zero said.   
  
"ok and juliet why did you have the twins and why did you run?/?" asked squid   
  
"well you see." that was one of the first times they heard her talk. "i heard the babies crying so i went to go and see what was up. and when i got there you guys were just sleeping so i thought that i would feed the babies while you slept so i wrote a note and left it on the pool table. did you read it??/" she asked   
  
"no i didn't see a note did you squid?" crazy asked him   
  
"no" he replied   
  
"oh well i left a note saying that i took the twins for a while. and then when i walked outside to take them back to g-tent someone in a black outfit told me to run away with the twins and if i didn't he would kill me and them. so i ran like crazy." juliet finished up with tear filled eyes.   
  
"what did he look like?" asked sporty   
  
"well he had a black outfit on like a grim reaper outfit. and he was a big man he was big boned i think. but he was also fat. kind of his body looked really familiar but i just couldn't place who he was..." juliet sobbed   
  
"i really didn't mean to hurt you guys i just didn't want ben and Karina to die you know??" juliet said still sobbing.   
  
" i understand" crazy said   
  
"yeah its ok" squid replied.   
  
" i wonder who the person was?" asked zigzag.   
  
"yeah you guys wouldn't happen to have something to drink or eat would you i sick of drinking dirty water." zero said.   
  
"yeah and i think that the twins are thirsty." juliet said.   
  
"i really am sorry i didn't mean to give you a scare."   
  
"its ok really you guys i forgive you." crazy said magnet handed them a canteen and said   
  
"don't drink a lot this is all we have." they all held there canteens they were just about empty.   
  
"well come with us we know where some water is but its kind of dirty" zero said.   
  
"that's ok as long as its water." caveman replied.   
  
"come on follow me." juliet said and so they did. they walked a pretty long way. sporty hadn't had a lot of water since they had the apple juice because they were going to run out. so she couldn't walk and so twitch had to carry her again. ben fell asleep in squids arms. and karina did the same thing in crazy's arms. after about an hour or so which seemed much longer they finally got there they couldn't believe it. they couldn't believe anything that they saw. there was a man standing in there way.   
  
"i told you to run away" the guy said   
  
"hey that's the guy crazy that's him" juliet said pointing to him.   
  
"know that you all have seen me you may not live..." he said   
  
chapter 38  
  
"what?!?!?!" squid asked   
  
"you heard me know you have to die." the voice said.   
  
"ok just give us one moment to talk this over" zigzag said   
  
"ok but hurry up." the voice said gruffly all the guys got in a huddle.   
  
"ok guys we will have to tell him to go after us because we don't want him to hurt our girls besides theres nine of us and only 1 of him so lets go d-tent!" x-ray said.   
  
"im waiting" the voice said   
  
"ok we're ready..."  
  
chapter 39  
  
"wait. a minute" squid said .   
  
"now what???" asked the voice   
  
"i know that voice."   
  
"what?!" asked the guy trying to cover up his voice.   
  
"this is none other than..." squid hesitated by he walked over to the guy and pulled off his grim reaper outfit.   
  
"Mr. pendancekey?!?!?!?!?!" cried the kids.   
  
"but why Mr. pendancekey why??" asked zero   
  
"well the warden made me. she said if i didn't she would kill me. so i was supposed to kill you guys but instead i chased you out and i just couldn't let you go back to camp." he finished up.   
  
"why did the warden want us to die?" asked shanell.   
  
"well i don't know i think it was because you guys were like really good friends and she didn't want to have to support you all if you have any more kids. so she decided to kill you." he said   
  
"well why didn't you?" asked x-ray then Mr. pendancekey sat down. so did everyone else.   
  
"i...i...just couldn't. i was afraid." he said   
  
"afraid of what??" asked juliet   
  
"well... i didn't want to go to jail for murder and if i were to kill any of you like Stanley i would go to jail because they would notice." Mr. pendancekey said.   
  
"wow" squid said.   
  
"can i hold the baby?" asked Mr. pendancekey crazy was about to give him karina but squid stopped her.   
  
"wait a minute how can we trust you?" squid asked him.   
  
"what?!?" asked Mr. pendancekey sounding confused.   
  
"you said that the warden told you to come and kill us and now you might just be pretending to be nice just to kill them." squid said   
  
"squid chill out look at him hes innocent." crazy said.   
  
"yeah" x-ray and sporty chimed in.   
  
"ok" squid finally agreed. and handed Mr. pendancekey ben.   
  
"aww they're so cute." Mr. pendancekey said in a baby voice.   
  
"well you guys we better rest here and get a head start for tomarrow." x-ray said.   
  
"yeah we need to go to back to camp or we'll die." Mr.. pendancekey said so they all rested in that place that they were at. although they had no idea how to get back to camp. so they rested.  
  
crazy's POV  
  
i wonder if we will ever get back to camp. we have run out of food and everything i wonder what ben and karina are going to eat. hmmm...   
  
"squid u awake?" i asked him   
  
"yeah what's wrong baby?" he asked me although there were a lot of things wrong i decided not to get him you know a little worked up. i figured he had enough on his mind. but then what should i tell him "you ok baby??" he asked me i totally forgot that i had really called his name   
  
"yeah im fine." i said   
  
"what did you want to tell me said looking right at me. everyone laid by the person that they liked the best and of course i was by squid. it was like everyone was pared up just rightly.   
  
"i love you." i said that was the only thing i could think of at the time. "i love you too." he said and then leaned over and gave me a long passionate kiss. then he started to kiss my neck i knew where this was going. he was now laying on top of me. i pulled him up.   
  
"not now." i told him "we have a big day tomarrow." i said   
  
"ok baby" he said very sensitively. it was like he was like knew what i was talking about. that he didn't care that i wasn't really in the mood to do anything. he got off of me and laid back down on the dirt. i put my head on his chest.   
  
"im sorry squid but we have a big day ahead of us tomarrow you know?" i told him   
  
"i understand baby." he said but i still didn't think he did. he must have seen the look on my face "really honey i understand im not mad at you baby now lets get some sleep." was the last thing he said to me before kissing my forehead and going to sleep. soon after that i fell asleep.   
  
the next day   
  
everyone woke up at the same time.   
  
"alight everyone lets go." x-ray said and they were on there way.   
  
chapter 40  
  
it took them a couple of days but they finally got back to camp. twitch had to carry sporty most of the way. when they got back they ate something and drank something.   
  
"alight you guys got to go and dig. i got to keep you as far away from the warden as humanly possible." me pendancekey said so they all went to go and dig. when they got to there digging spot everyone was too tired to dig. "come on you guys we got to dig or else we get in even more trouble." x-ray said zigzag dosed off.   
  
"zigzag wake up!" squid said pushing him a little   
  
"but momma i don't want to wake up let me sleep." zigzag said they all looked at him like he was mental.   
  
"zigzag i am not your momma and i will never be your momma. thank you god." squid said. "fine then daddy you let me sleep.": zigzag said   
  
"i am not your dad either i could never produce a child as ugly as you are." squid said zigzag had pretended to fall asleep   
  
"i heard that." zigzag said everyone laughed. they all sat down.   
  
"man i don't want to dig." magnet said   
  
"who does?" asked crazy picking up ben. sporty picked up karina and fed her. "thank you sporty." squid said. but before sporty started to feed her she held the baby up and plugged her nose.   
  
"someone has a stinky." sporty said still holding her nose. everyone laughed.   
  
"squid your turn." crazy said   
  
"man do i have to.?" asked squid   
  
"hey you helped make the kid so you can help take care of it." crazy said. " i didn't produce that thing all by myself." crazy said everyone laughed as they watched squid struggle with changing the diaper. when he was done he had the poppy diaper next to him folded up. he decided to pick it up and throw it at magnet.   
  
"hey man watch it!" magnet said as it hit his shoulder. magnet picked it up and threw it at zigzag   
  
"i don't want it man!" zigzag said so he picked it up and threw it to armpit wasn't paying attention and the poppy diaper hit him in the head and busted open. armpit just sat there like he didn't know what had hit him. then he picked up the diaper.   
  
"ok who threw this?" he asked with poop all over his face. zigzag could feel his face getting all red and feel it burning up.   
  
"not me" he said right away! everyone laughed as armpit whipped come poop off the diaper and threw it at zigzag. but zigzag ducked at it hit x-ray right in the mouth. (x-ray was standing behind zigzag with his mouth hanging open) "ewe" devil kat said. "i am not going to kiss you for a while." she said so x-ray grabbed some out of his mouth and threw it at devil kat. it landed right in her hair.   
  
"AAHHH!!" she screamed "oh its on know!" she grabbed some out of the diaper next to armpit and threw it but it went over z-ray and hit the warden behind him all over her face...   
  
chapter 41  
  
everyone looked at the warden with big eyes as she whipped some of the poop away from her eyes so she could see. zigzag just couldn't help himself. he burst out laughing.  
  
"what are you laughing at?" the warden asked him then he stopped laughing right away. she looked at armpit to zigzag to x-ray to devil kat. "ok what is this and where did it come from?" the warden asked no one spoke they were all too frightened. "well i asked a question i would like an answer" the warden said she started to tap her foot onto the hard ground as if she had been waiting for like three hours. all of sudden Mr. pendancekey came running up to her.   
  
"what happened to you?" he asked her then looked at everyone else. he covered his nose "woah gross!" he said.   
  
" Mr. pendancekey and everyone else i would like to see you in my cabin tomarrow morning and get cleaned up!" the warden said and walked away. after the warden was out of view everyone burst out laughing.   
  
"who threw that?" asked Mr. pendancekey.   
  
"devil kat." x-ray said pointing to her. everyone thought that he would get mad her.   
  
"nice shot" he said slapping her high five. everyone was surprised at his reaction. "come on guys lets get you cleaned up and i will meet you all in d-tent. k?" Mr. pendancekey said.   
  
"alight" everyone said and so zigzag, x-ray, armpit, and devil kat went to go get cleaned up while everyone else went to d-tent. except Mr. pendancekey he said that he had some stuff to do first.   
  
"why do you think Mr. pendancekey is being so nice?" asked nugget   
  
"i don't know but hes acting really strange." magnet said while putting his arm around her. she smiled.   
  
"well its scaring me." crazy said   
  
"yeah i wonder what hes going to talk to us about?" said sporty holding her stomach. everyone saw her face light up.   
  
"what's up?" twitch asked her.   
  
"i just felt the baby kick." she said and she grabbed twitches hand and put it on her stomach. twitch smiled   
  
"wow i can feel it too." he said keeping his hand on her stomach. magnet walked over to her   
  
"i want to feel." he said so she grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. "wow" magnet said "hey nugget you need to get pregnant." magnet said everyone laughed.   
  
"no you don't a baby is hard to take care of" crazy said   
  
"yeah you can say that again" squid said   
  
"no you don't a baby is hard to take care of" crazy repeated.   
  
"i didn't mean it literally." squid said. everyone laughed.   
  
"i want to feel the baby" zero said everyone looked at him. he walked over and felt it. his smile was huge. finally zigzag, x-ray, devil kat, and armpit came back. they still smelled a little bit like poop but no one said anything.   
  
"you know how hard it is to take a shower with three other guys?" devil kat asked as she walked into the room.   
  
"no how hard?" asked lai. everyone laughed  
  
"you all had to take a shower together?" asked crazy.   
  
"yeah" replied x-ray with a smile.   
  
"but i liked it" zigzag said x-ray slapped him in the back of the head and everyone laughed again. then Mr. pendancekey walked into the tent.   
  
chapter 42  
  
crazy's point of view  
  
wow hes weird. i wonder what hes going to talk to us about?   
  
"hey guys what's happening?" asked Mr. pendancekey when he walked into the tent i cant believe he just said that maybe hes trying to be one of us. "waahhh!!!" both the babies started to cry. i started to get up but squid stopped me   
  
"I'll get em baby." he said   
  
"alight" i said and sat back down. Mr. pendancekey looked like a kid. he had on a sweater with some baggy loose jeans. his hair was spiked and he died it blonde. he actually looked kind of hot. but i wouldn't say that out loud. i wonder if anyone else noticed him looking so differently.   
  
"so what's up?" asked lai   
  
"uh.. nothing" Mr. pendancekey replied   
  
"so then why are you here?" asked x-ray ohh i think that was a bad move but i was wrong Mr. pendancekey told us something weird. i thought that i would never hear him say this.   
  
"well im mad at the warden so i want to be like you kids." he said man what a weirdo i mean jeeze he is strange i wonder what hes going to say next.   
  
"do you have to go to the wardens cabin with us?" asked twitch   
  
"well i don't know i think i will. though" he said back. why is Mr. pendancekey acting all weird i looked over to squids chair he still hasn't come back yet im going to go check on him.   
  
"im going to go check on squid." i said and then got up and went to go and see how he was. when i got there he was sitting on his cot with tears in his eyes.   
  
"what's wrong squid where are the babies?" i asked him   
  
"well i don't know but i found this." squid said and handed me a piece of paper. i read it carefully.   
  
"oh my gosh!" i cried out. "come on squid lets go show the others" i said and grabbed his hand. i ran all the way to where everyone else was. when i got in there everyone was laughing "here read this!" i shouted and handed the piece of paper to Mr. pendancekey he read it out loud:   
  
"if you ever want to see your kids again leave and never come back but first leave me 500$ in d-tent and i will come and pick it up in a week in d-tent the tent better be empty. if not you and your babies will die" he finished up   
  
"who is it from?" asked x-ray Mr. pendancekey turned it over and over in his hands.   
  
"i don't know theres no name." Mr. pendancekey said. those words kept peacing themselves in my mind if not you and your babies will die i was getting freaked out.   
  
"don't worry we will find out who did this honey." squid said trying to soothe me. but i was too scared to be soothed.   
  
"we have to find them" i cried out i didn't try to be so mean but i was just so mad i guess nobody minded.   
  
"don't worry we will we just have to think this out and put together all the clues." squid said.  
  
"yeah but we will have to start tomarrow its bedtime." Mr. pendancekey said so everyone went to bed i couldn't stop thinking about it. i just had to find them. if my life depended on it.   
  
chapter 43  
  
the next day   
  
"ok guys lets go to the wardens cabin." Mr. pendancekey said as came in and woke them up. crazy had stayed up all night worrying about where ben and karina were and whether they were ok or not. so she could barely get out of bed.   
  
"get up baby" squid said as he walked over to her. they all decided to sleep in g-tent that night. Mr. pendancekey didn't have a problem with that besides he was on there side. they all walked over to the wardens cabin together "ya'll ready?" asked x-ray   
  
"yeah" they replied "and remember no matter what happens in there we will always be family." x-ray said   
  
"yeah" they all said. because that was true they were a family. then x-ray knocked on the door. the warden opened it immediately she was still in her pajamas. they were purple and silk with blue clouds on them. and she had on fuzzy slippers on and her hair looked like she hadn't brushed it in weeks. she had dark circles underneath her eyes.   
  
"hello i have been expecting you." she said "come in come in" she said. and then she sat down. "pendancekey i need to see you in my little office thing." the warden said still sounding like she was sleeping. then they disappeared into a little room in the back of the cabin.   
  
"what do you think she will do to us?" asked lai   
  
"i don't know but i hope its not bad." sporty said   
  
"yeah me to" twitch added  
  
back in the little office thing  
  
"what are you wearing?!?!" asked the warden trying not to yell.   
  
"what do mean i am wearing clothes" Mr. pendancekey replied.   
  
"i cant believe you pendancekey."   
  
"what did i do?" he asked   
  
"well lets see your acting like your one of them" she said pointing out the little window.   
  
"so" he said   
  
"and i asked you to kill them why didn't you?" she asked him   
  
"well i didn't want to i dint have the guts to they are just kids" he said "well i don't care if they are infants. kill them!" she screamed. but luckily nobody else heard her but Mr. pendancekey.   
  
"no i cant." Mr. pendancekey said   
  
"well then i will have to." the warden said going to the door.   
  
"wait a minute your the one who wrote that note aren't you?" he asked her "yes i am and if you tell them i will kill you really kill you got that?" she said picking up a rifle on her table.   
  
"yes ma'am." Mr. pendancekey said then the warden and Mr. pendancekey walked out.   
  
"alight children we need to talk" she said and sat down on a chair directly across from them. they all remained silent. "you all will get back to digging your normal holes and so will you squid and crazy until you find your babies." the warden said. "and you" the warden said pointing to sporty sat back. "u will have your baby soon right?" she asked her   
  
"yeah" sporty replied   
  
"ok then this is for all of you." the warden said pointing at all for them. "no more screwing around between you people ok?" the warden said   
  
"uhh..." juliet stuttered,   
  
"yes?" the warden said   
  
"uhh im pregnant." juliet said as she blushed   
  
"what?!?!" everyone said at once   
  
"with who?" asked the warden zero turned all read.   
  
chapter 44  
  
everyone was all surprised to hear what juliet had just said.   
  
"ok i will talk to you all later. know go dig your holes." the warden said. so everyone left.   
  
"woah your really pregnant?"shanelle asked juliet   
  
"no i just said that so we could get out faster." juliet said with a smile. "and you knew about this zero?" asked shanelle   
  
"yeah of course" zero replied   
  
"yeah we all did didn't anybody tell you?" asked armpit   
  
"no"   
  
"oops sorry my bad" zigzag said. they all laughed   
  
"hey you guys how did the warden know that ben and karina were missing?" asked crazy   
  
"i don't know but i didn't tell her" squid said. then they all heard a noise. they all looked over to see zigzag in a hole.   
  
"zigzag what happened?" asked shanelle helping him out of the hole   
  
"well i was dancing and i fell." zigzag said holding his head.   
  
"oww quite spinning around you guys" zigzag said.   
  
"you alight zigzag?" asked squid   
  
"yeah man im fine." zigzag said.   
  
"lets take him to the med tent." shanelle said   
  
"no im ok." zigzag said.   
  
"why were u dancing?" magnet asked him   
  
"i don't know that's the thing i forgot." zigzag said getting up.   
  
"come on lets go." he said and so they set off.   
  
zigzag's POV  
  
man why is everything spinning. this is weird. i cant believe this. its so strange. i mean jeeze. i wonder if im ok. i don't know i feel faint. and then my mind went blank.  
  
chapter 45 the next day.  
  
nones POV.   
  
everyone was out digging there holes. crazy walked over to squid.  
  
"hey squid we need to talk." she said. and then jumped down into his hole. it was about 3-4 feet deep and 3-4 feet wide.   
  
"yeah what's up babe is something wrong?" asked squid he must have seen the look on her face.   
  
"yeah i think i know where ben and karina are." she said   
  
"what?!?! that's not bad that's good!" he screamed.   
  
"shhh" crazy said as she put her hand over his hand. everyone started to walk over there.   
  
"hey man what's going on?" asked zigzag   
  
"yeah what are you and the chicka talking about?" magnet said   
  
"uhh..." squid had to think up something fast.   
  
"we... uhh... we was...just...uhh talking about...uhhh...you know umm how much we miss ben and karina." squid finally said.   
  
"oh alight." x-ray said and they all went back to there holes   
  
"ok know what were you saying?" squid asked her.   
  
"well... i know who has the twins" crazy said   
  
"well who?" squid asked her. she told him the whole story.   
  
"no way really?" squid asked her   
  
"yeah" crazy said just then the water truck pulled up.   
  
"we have to tell the others during lunch k?" squid said   
  
"alight" crazy said and they both jumped out of squids hole together. they got in line and got thier lunch. after they grabbed their lunch they waited for everyone else to get theres. when the water truck left squid and crazy went and told everyone to meet by squids hole. within a couple of minutes everyone was there.   
  
"what's going on?" asked x-ray   
  
"well man you guys might want to sit down for this." squid said and so everyone sat down they all ate while squid explained everything.   
  
"ok you guys pendanckey has been lying to us." squid started off. "what?!?!" asked sporty   
  
"yeah he has been lying to us he knows where karina and ben are." squid said they were all gathered around squids hole.   
  
"how do you know?" asked caveman   
  
"well crazy knows." squid said pointing to crazy. crazy stood up.   
  
" i didn't believe Mr. pendancekey last night to i went out to see what he was up to and why he had to leave so fast yesterday. after all you went to bed. i went and stood next to the consulars cabin and listened i heard nothing and then i heard screaming. they said NO I DIDN'T TELL THEM! so i went over to the wardens cabin and the window was cracked open so i could just barely hear what they were saying. and Mr. pendanckey said that we figured out that she wrote the note and that she was the one who took ben and Karina. and that if we found out that she would hurt Mr. pendancekey." crazy finished up. then she sat back down.   
  
"oh my gosh i cant believe him!" twitch said   
  
"wow are you sure that's what you heard?" asked x-ray   
  
"yeah im positive that's what i heard. come on i bet you that if we go back to the wardens cabin when shes not there we will find the twins and we can get them back." crazy said   
  
"well its our only hope" squid said   
  
"so are you guys in?" he asked they all thought for a moment.   
  
"yeah man i got your back 100%" x-ray said   
  
"thank you x anyone else.?" asked squid   
  
"im in" sporty said.   
  
"you are?" crazy said happily   
  
"yeah its dangerous but I'll do anything for a friend." sporty said   
  
"thank you girl." crazy said   
  
"im in" twitch said. soon everyone was in.   
  
"thank you guys" crazy said   
  
"well hey girl d-tent and g-tent will always be here for you." x-ray said "and for you too squidly." x-ray said pinching his cheeks.   
  
"sight stop" said squid blushing.   
  
"we attack at dawn it will be risky but we have no other choice. everyone meet in d-tent at uhh... well everyone stay up and the girls come in when you think your ready k?" squid said and everyone nodded. soon they got back to digging there holes.   
  
magnets POV  
  
hmm.. i wonder if the chickas plan will work. its kind of weird i mean why would we even try to sneak in the wardens cabin. that's just plain murder suicide. you know. well they do want there twins back so i guess that could be part of the reason. but i mean oh well i guess i have to go through with this. i mean i am one of thier best friends and i have to be there for them.   
  
x-ray's POV  
  
i cannot believe that we are going to go through with this. i hope we don't. i really do hate to see what the warden would do to us if she found u snooping around her cabin at like 3:00 in the morning. i wonder what she would do to Mr. pendanckey i cant believe that he has been lying to us this whole time. it just like him. but still he made me trust him. well anyway as a godfather to the babies i have to go through with this. also because i am squids best friend. so theres nothing that i wouldn't do for a friend.   
  
sporty's POV  
  
wow i cant believe this. i am actually going to sneak into the wardens cabin. wow. that is so wired. i wonder what she would do if she caught us. we would have to have someone on guard i wonder who that would be. oh well. probably one of the guys they are way braver. wow. the baby wont stop kicking my stomach and its starting to hurt real bad. hmm... i wonder how i can make it stop?  
  
juliets POV  
  
i wonder what i am going to do when the warden finds out that i am not pregnant? what should i do? i wonder. because uh... she will like want to kill me when she finds out that i lied to her. i think maybe that i should pretend to be pregnant. yeah that would work. that's what i will do.   
  
nobody POV  
  
soon everyone was in there tents and supposed to be going to sleep. but of course nobody in d or g-tent went to sleep about to hours later everyone in g-tent agreed that it was time to go to d-tent so they made there way over there. when they walked in everyone was sitting on thier own cots all the girls sat by the guy that they liked. that's how it always was when they all went in one tent. "ok guys you ready?" asked x-ray they all nodded with scared looks on thier faces and fear in there eyes. "ok lets go." x-ray said and they left.   
  
chapter 46  
  
they made thier way quietly through the night. the ground was cold on their bare feet.   
  
"are we almost there?" asked magnet   
  
"SSHH!!!" x-ray said "where do we go first?" asked x-ray to crazy   
  
"well uhh lets go and see if theres anyone in the consulars tent " crazy said they all nodded and followed crazy to the counselor tent.   
  
"i don't hear anything" zigzag said as he put his ear up to the side of tent. "shh be quiet man!" armpit said.   
  
"sorry" zigzag said.   
  
"alight im going to peak my head in and see if mom is in there." crazy said   
  
"no wait i will" they all turned around and saw juliet.   
  
"i am smaller i think i should be the one because it will be harder to see." juliet said   
  
"ok are you sure?" crazy said   
  
"yeah" juliet said and approached the tent entrance before she went in she heard a voice.   
  
"hey juliet be careful in there baby." it was zero.  
  
"alight honey i will." juliet said and then her head disappeared into the tent. a couple of minutes later she poked her head back out.   
  
"he's not in there" she said her face filled with fear.   
  
"ok lets try the wardens cabin." crazy said so they all walked to the wardens cabin. they all tried to look in the wardens window at the same time but they all bumped heads and fell on the ground.   
  
"oww" all of them said at once.   
  
"ok I'll look first." x-ray said when he looked in the window he couldn't believe it. "hey everyone look at this." x-ray said. then he moved out of the way so everyone could see they all took turns looking in the window.   
  
"woah that's strange!" magnet said.   
  
"come on we are going to have to finish tomarrow." crazy said so they all went to bed  
  
the next day'  
  
crazy woke up to a baby crying.   
  
"what?!?! what's that?!?" she said as she sat up in bed. when her eyes finally focussed she could see that it was sporty and squid was holding karina and sporty was holding ben.   
  
"oh my how did you when did you??" she said   
  
"well the warden said that when she heard the babies crying she went and grabbed them to take care of them. she said that mom left the note. and that we shouldn't worry about it."squid said. crazy didn't say anything she was just so happy that she got her babies back.   
  
at dinner that night  
  
Mr. pendanckey stood up and quieted everyone down.   
  
"well we have good news everyone in g-tent and d-tent will get released tomarrow. congratulations." he said and then sat down   
  
"oh wow i cant believe it!" sporty said.   
  
"yeah but what's going to happen when we all leave?" asked crazy   
  
"well why don't we all move in together.?" shanell suggested.   
  
"yeah we can all live in an apartment building. and ewe can each live in out own room type things. we can live in twos." nugget said. so they all agreed on that. armpit and lai were going to live together, sporty and twitch, squid crazy ben and karina, nugget and magnet, z-ray and devil kat, shanelle and zigzag, caveman and cavegirl, zero and juliet.   
  
then next day   
  
"ok you guys my sister is going to pick us up and we are going to live with her until we find our places to live." sporty said her sister came in a bus because all the kids couldn't fit in her car. they all got into the bus and waved goodbye to camp greenlake know they were on thier own! 


End file.
